StarClan's Shunned Kit
by Troublestripe
Summary: COMPLETE! A kit hidden from the Clan,shunned by StarClan,and fear at birth is left in the world when the leader dies in a gruesome battle.He had never seen sunlight,moon,or stars.What will the lost kit do now if even StarClan forbids him to step outside?
1. Prologue

_StarClan's Shunned Kit_

_Prologue_

The trees thrashed wildly as the wind whipped like a thousand adders through the branches. Causing leaves to fall like raindrops onto the ground below. The empty night cast the forest into darkness that only the darkest hearted fox could see through. However, the stars above were visible. The only light in the darkness that could be a sign of hope. Nothing was hopefully for a cat right now. Hope was buried deep into the lake to her, out of paw's reach.

She parted her jaws in an attempt to find her surroundings. A warm and welcoming scent reached her scent glands, ThunderClan. The white she-cat looked up at the starry night, searching for the moon. Not even a sliver was visible. Fear suddenly pulsed through her body, _No moon. Had StarClan foreseen this night? _

The she-cat staggered into the dim starlight, her amber eyes dull with worry, and jaws clamped with herbs. _If the Clan knew of this,_ the she-cat fretted as the wind blew around her. Suddenly, a sharp pang sent a violent chill up her spine. _Shelter!__ I need to find shelter! _Her eyes were wide with shock now as a flash of lighting lighted the forest. The she-cat's eyes widened with fear, there were no clouds in the sky! Did StarClan send this as a warning?

_In the moonless night, threat will be born._

With another shiver, the white and ginger she-cat dashed into a foxhole. It smelted like a fox had been in here recently, but she had not choice. The wind howled above louder then thunder as another pang shot through her body; the kits were coming! The she-cat set down the stolen herbs next to her and lay down in the fox den. She had watched her medicine cat plenty of times and had done well at hiding her pregnancy.

Not even StarClan would allow her to hide a kit though. She would have to give it to a queen, but not one cat was nursing a kit. The soft sounds of snuffling at the foot of the den made her bristle. The slim form of a fox passed the den but never entered. A pang shot through her whole body, the last one. As she gave birth in the fox den, the lighting had subsided. The forest quieted and single large cloud covered Silverpelt, the one sign of hope, the one thing that lit the forest.

A squeal erupted from a newborn kit as it searched for its mother, as two lifeless souls rested at the end of the den. Lighting struck from the cloud this time, lighting the whole forest in light. The white and amber she-cat saw her surviving kit for the first time, in blinding light. Nothing could hold back the yowl of shock that erupted from her.

_A monster no cat had__ seen before but learned to fear will soon see the sun_

Silently and painfully, she dragged herself to her paws. The herbs he carried with her had been devoured into scraps, by her last ounce of energy. The kit she gave birth to wail pitifully as the she-cat turned to leave it. StarClan had foreseen this night. Knew what would happen in the kit's future. Why didn't StarClan want the kit to see sunlight?

The she-cat pulled herself out of the den with sadness in her heart. The fox would kill the kit for the Clan. She wouldn't have to do it that way. The cries of coldness and hunger erupted from the kit, echoing through the night carried toward the lake. The sad and mournful cries made her heart sink lower with guilt. _I __can't__ do this!_ With a sigh, the she-cat turned and grabbed her surviving kit, and dashed into the forest. No matter how much pain screamed for her to stop. Lighting cracked once more that night, and the leader of ThunderClan knew very well it was a warning to her.

_And__ if not stopped the forest__ will be__ released into darkness…_

**Well?**** How do you think the leader is going to hide the kit if it ****can't**** see sunlight? R&R and I'll update so you can figure out…**


	2. Chapter 1: Never

**P.S. The kit is a tom**

_StarClan's Shunned Kit_

Chapter One: Never

I wish I could see the stars. That's where StarClan is, in the stars…

I imagine stars as bright as the sun, but as small as little grains of sand. Amberstar never told me what stars look like, but I could still see them in my dreams.

I had weird dreams of walking outside. The outside world was filled with water, no grass or prey, but another kit was with me, her name was Snow. I've never put a paw outside this stone cave before, the leader's den, but I hadn't heard of a kit named Snow either. Maybe she was a part of StarClan. I wish I could see the sky…

My world is dark, the only light I ever see is the flickering daylight from the linen that covers the cave I sit in now. Amberstar says if I take, even one step outside I would never be the same. Looking down at my paws I see only darkness; the clouds must be blocking the sun. What if I could see through another cat's eye, feel what they are feeling or the wind that brushes their fur.

I think when the linen shakes the wind is blowing. I hear a lot about the outside world.

"Windkit," Amberstar murmured so softly that it could have blended in with the wind, but I heard her.

Standing gratefully to my paws, I gave quick stretch. "I'm still here, Amberstar," I purred proudly. She liked it when I obeyed. I never _tried _to do anything bad. Maybe, just maybe, I could go outside if I were good. But then again, there wasn't really anything I could do wrong…

I watched Amberstar slip through the linen, a glimpse of the outside world met my eyes. "Is it cold outside?" I asked curiously.

"Not for long," the white she-cat replied patently. Her amber eyes glowed warmly as I gave a purr. "New-leaf is coming; maybe all this fighting will stop once the prey comes back." My purring stopped abruptly.

Amberstar paused too. I stared at my paws as I asked sorrowfully, "You said leaders have nine lives, right? One you were born with as for the other eight StarClan give you?" I saw Amberstar nod her head solemnly. I straightened up, looked right into her eyes, and asked, "How many lives do you have left?"

The whispering linen gave a quiver and fell as silent as the den. Amberstar gazed at my eyes and her old look came back, the look like I was something I shouldn't be, a monster. Her body quivered like the linen as she answered, "One life, Windkit. One life and RiverClan might attack any day now. I want you to know I love you always."

Fear prickled through my pelt and sent a chill down my spine. One life that could be swepted away by another's claws, and I would be alone. "What will happen if you die?" I asked with rising panic. My claws unsheathed on the sandstone beneath me rubbing off grains of sand from the stone below my paws. "What will I do?"

Amberstar's only reply was, "Do not leave this den, Windkit. StarClan will forbid it." With those last parting words, she turned around and left the den, without as much as a flicker of good-bye.

I was alone again, trapped in my small world of little light. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness. So I padded deeper into the den toward the end easily. My claws clicking on the hard floor I slipped through the small crack in the den wall. It opened into a small den barely big enough for me. I circled in my small space until I lay comfortably on the ground. I hope that I will dream of Snow again…

Once again, I dreamed of taking steps into the world. The blinding light made me narrow my eyes at first, but when a kit's yowl called for me, I opened them. "You're back!" squealed a small white kit named Snow. The white kit stood to her paws and I noticed that she was standing on the water that circled around my den. Her fur bristled with delight as I shook my hunches back and forth for a leap.

Suddenly she bristled and called, "Wait!"

It was too late; I leaped onto the water and instantly fell in. The cold darkness of the water made my eyes widen with shock and pain. I gasped for breath but I couldn't breathe. I tried to move my paws, but failed miserly. Then it was all over. Darkness swallowed me in its icy grip. Suddenly, I was in a forest, not any sign of water was near all was dark, windy, and quiet. Lightening cracked all around me, like darkness. A huge black and gray tom snarled down at me. Amberstar was beside him. What is this?

"Lost kit," a faint whisper brushed my ear. I wasn't a lost kit though… "Lost kit." I forced my eyes open to see Snow looking at me. "You must never do that again," she whispered as soft as the wind. "It's not time for you to step out of the shadows. Your powers are too great for the warriors to handle."

"So what?" I managed to croak out already knowing about my powers. The first time I remembered anything was using my power. It was when I rubbed against Amberstar. I saw her lose a liveand warned her. She wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for me. Why was that so bad?

Snow looked at her paws, "It's not just your powers."

She looked at the water and flicked her tail for me to do the same. I bent my head over to look at the water but once again, I woke up before I could see anything. The darkness around me was back. It felt like seconds ago that Amberstar was in here. However, thought the cracks of my small den I could see Amberstar asleep in her nest. It was dark outside.

I slipped though the crack and padded toward Amberstar. The soft murmur of her breathing rubbed against my ears. Slowly, I lowered my muzzle till my nose brushed her fur. I blinked.

A loud battle cry rang like thunder in my ears, as a sea of shrieking cats swelled around me.

What was going on?

This stuff didn't usually come up when I touched Amberstar. I would always see dawn patrols heading out or hunts. I could see the outside world when I did this but now… cats were fighting.

I weaved through the crowd of raging, warring cats to find Amberstar.

I've never had trouble finding her.

This was her future.

Suddenly, everything went dark as Amberstar moved away from my touch.

Though it was dark I could hear her snarl, feel her stare as she realized what I had done. "I _told _you not to do that!" she yowled softly, being sure not to wake any warriors or alert the cat standing guard outside. Shame burned in me, I known not to do that but the dream made me curious. What's the point of being able to see a future if you can use its power? "Look at me," she hissed when I turned away from her eyes to my paws. "What did you see? Did you see the stars?"

The way she asked that question made my fur prickle. It sounded as though she did not what me to see the stars; she was scare that if I were to see the stars something bad would happen, it was clear that's what she was worries about. "No," I answered truthfully. "I saw a lot of cats. They were fighting and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Go back to sleep," Amberstar murmured softly, relief singing in her voice. "Do not ever do that again, or use any other of your powers, do you understand?" I nodded and padded toward my den.

**A little boring but the next chapter is the story picks up. R&R if you what me to continue! **


	3. Chapter 2: Amberstar's Secret

_StarClan's Shunned Kit_

Chapter Two: Amberstar's Secret

I didn't see what was so wrong.

With a power like this and not being able to use it, my lungs felt like it had no room to breathe. I couldn't go outside to see the sun, the moon, the stars…

What world was I living in? All I ever see is darkness. The linen swaged noiselessly, the scenes of the outside filled my head.

Rain was on its way. I learned what oncoming rain smelled like.

Dim light flickered through the linen, showing that the sun was rising. My paws instinctively pulled me toward the gray morning light but once again, I stopped myself. I wasn't allowed outside. Shadows flickered through and I bristled as a large brown tom padded through the linen. Quickly I shrank back into the shadows. Amberstar did say my pelt blended into the shadows well.

My mind wondered; what do I look like? Did I have amber eyes like my mother?

"Amberstar," the brown tom meowed sternly. I watched the deputy with curious eyes. He was named deputy not too long ago. Needlefang was more of a soft warrior then a stern deputy. He did his best. Amberstar told me all about the cats outside, that is why I knew so much. His eyes, though, they were filled with something I've never seen before.

Amberstar lifted her head and meowed, "What's wrong?"

So she saw it too, was he worried? I've never seen this look on Amberstar's face. "Well…" the big tom paused and lifted his single white paw in a motion for her to follow. She quickly padded after the tom and left the den leaving me to be alone again.

Why was I the one kit to be hidden from the rest? I am a kit, just like the other. I heard of Gingerkit. She sounds fun to play with, the only fun I had in here was dapping my paw at raindrops that flew through the linen, my barrier.

I gave an echoing loud yowl as I heard Amberstar cry of distress. The sound battered my ears like thunder. "Needlefang, Berrystripe, Flametail, and Icepelt meet in my den, now!" Amberstar yowled loud enough for me to hear. Quickly I dashed into my small den. The sides surrounded me, making me feel trapped and uncomfortable, but I couldn't move without making noise.

The heavy pawsteps of approaching warriors stormed in the den. "I can't believe, Scarletstar would-"

"I don't see why you're so upset about Rainstar's death?" a white and gray she-cat named Icepelt meowed accusingly as they padded into her den.

Amberstar gave a horrific snarl at the white she-cat and meowed menacingly, "Unless you what to be the one to go next I wouldn't talk if I were you!" My pelt bristled with fear as I noticed through the small crack that her claws were unsheathed. Did she mean those words?

Berrystripe, the medicine cat bristled slightly at the threat and meowed smoothly, "Well what are you going to do? RiverClan's all the way on the other side on the island, ever since they banned us from gatherings."

I remembered that meeting. ShadowClan, WindClan and ThunderClan now came to our hollow for Gatherings. I didn't like it. It made all of us feel exposed. Amberstar always talked about how a curious apprentice will go too far.

Amberstar gave a grunt and yowled, "We attack now."

A jolt rolled through my body; attack RiverClan? Why? I wanted to ask these questions but I learned not to speak in front of other cats.

"Great StarClan," Flametail gasped. "Now?"

"Why?" Needlefang challenged, echoing my questioning words. "Give us a reason."

"Because I am your leader and you are my deputy. I give the orders and I don't want you to question my leadership!"

The look on Berrystripe's face changed from confusion to realization. She turned to the warriors and demanded, "Leave now, I want to talk to her alone."

They all stood to their paws at once and one after another, they left the den. When they were gone she meowed quickly, "I had been wondering where you have gone at night for quiet some moons now." The softness in Berrystripe's voice was gone now. She unsheathed her claws and demanded, "Have you been seeing Rainstar?"

Amberstar's face fell as she looked at her paws, "Yes, he is my mate."

"The leader of ShadowClan?" Berrystripe yowled.

"Yes," Amberstar purred sadly. "and Needlefang already knows too."

At first, I didn't understand what she was talking about. "He saw me sneak out and followed. I clawed his tongue out for that," she seemed to laugh. However, her face harden as she said, "I'll file the warriors out for the battle. I smell rain on the way so we had better be quick. We don't want the river around there lake to reach the limit to were we can't cross."

My heart froze, I couldn't believe what me ears were telling me. Amberstar's mate, my father, was the ShadowClan leader? The only reason Amberstar was leading this battle was to get revenge? Selfish revenge? The thought made me bristle as she padded out of the den with Berrystripe at her paws.

The vision I saw last night…was that all the battle that was going to take place?

I squeezed out of my hole only to hear Amberstar call for a Clan meeting. Several seconds passed before she spoke again, "My Clan, RiverClan had done a wrong. They had killed ShadowClan's leader!"

The silence that followed seemed to put an edge of her tone, "We will kill Scarletstar back."

A course of surprised yowls and hisses of outrage rose from the warriors. I gave a small hiss myself, but not at Amberstar, but to the warriors that were going against her. I didn't care if it was on selfish revenge or pride, she had a point. "Silence," Amberstar yowled. "We attack now!"

The linen rustled as Amberstar appeared in her den. The gray light that flickered showed that the clouds had already covered the sun. "Windkit," Amberstar snarled. Before I could even looked at her, she threatened darkly, "If you _ever_ leave this den you will be killed, understand?" She turned to leave before I could even answer.

I guess I've had gotten used to the darkness, because I didn't even notice when the sky started to turn black with rain clouds. I curled up in Amberstar's nest, waiting for her to return. The rain began to drizzle lightly outside now, and I could hear the remaining warriors' murmurs. My stomach rumbled slightly with hunger, but I ignored it. Amberstar would probably bring back a rabbit for me to eat after she won her battle with RiverClan.

The rain began to pour into a solid sheet of blanket. I couldn't see it but it sounded bad. The soft rainfall made me sleepy though. I curled around softly in Amberstar's nest and drifted off into a nightmare.

Rain poured thunderously, black clouds swirled above my head. I saw a brown tom raise his unsheathed claws at another brown she-cat I recognized as Mousepelt. She dodged the attacks smoothly, but only till two more warriors jumped at her. Under the three warriors, Mousepelt somehow managed to escape as she ran toward the river. Suddenly, she slid to a stop as the rushing brown current rose at her paws. The three warriors caught up to her, but instead of fighting, Mousepelt coward toward the ground. Her ears flat on her head, gave a fearful hiss, and tucked her tail between her legs.

She was giving up.

I turned to see Flametail copying the same sign of retreat. The current was too strong for even a RiverClan cat to swim across, let alone a ThunderClan cat. ThunderClan was losing. Prisoners were being taken, as once again I couldn't find Amberstar.

I woke up with a jolt. My heart raced, my ears roared with the sound of rain so familiar to my dream. That's because it wasn't a dream, it was happening now. Something in my stomach told me if I couldn't find Amberstar in her own future, than she must be dead.


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting

_StarClan's Shunned Kit_

Chapter Three: Waiting

Waiting for the only one that loves me, knows me; is the worst feeling in the world.

What also worried me was…she was the only one that knew I was here. That's worst than being alone in blinding darkness. The trees rustled as wind and rain pelted down on the leaves outside. However, no other sound reached my ears, no cats talking, hissing, or even moving.

All I could do was pace anxiously for Amberstar's return that night; the rain never ended, the thunder never stopped…

My stomach seemed to claw at me with hunger and thirst, but I wasn't allowed to leave the den. I would never break my word.

Then a thought burst through my mind that made me rethink what I had just thought.

Was I to die in here, in the darkness?

No, Amberstar would return. It was just a bad dream. This seemed to calm me down just a little until the sun rose behind the rain clouds that still raged above the forest. My eyes narrowed into slits as I tried to get a glimpse of the sun between the clouds through the linen, but I failed. Even though it was getting lighter, the sun was still behind the dark rain and clouds.

Days started to pass now, and what worried me the most was Redleaves was started giving out Amberstar's orders. Needlefang never returned or the other warriors. Some days Redleaves came into the den and sat down staring off into space. I couldn't blame him. He was Amberstar's brother. However, he began to come into the den too much for my liking.

When three days pasted I began to have traitorous thoughts. I would plan to leave the den at night and raid the fresh-kill pile. Look at the stars too as I'm at it, just out of curiosity. On the other hand, I would run down to the lake and get a drink, I heard Amberstar talk about a lake before. I could hunt for the first time; feel the grass between my toes. Every time I had a thought like this guilt surged through me. I could do that, but I would break Amberstar's trust.

She would come back.

On the fifth day, I became as feeble as a newborn kit with hunger and thirst. I never left my own little den because Redleaves had meetings in Amberstar's den now. They only talked about sending Berrystripe to fetch the warriors, if they were alive. I didn't even listen to them now. All I did was curl up in my nest waiting for death to take me.

That night I had a dream of Amberstar. Redleaves yowl of happiness as she pushed through the linen into her den. He followed right behind her asking questions that he was too overwhelmed to finish. Suddenly, I woke up to the linen rustled slightly and hope surged through my paws. Amberstar! I stumbled to my paws and easily walked through the crack that led to my den.

Fear struck through my whole body as a cream furred she-cat stared wide-eyed at me, as though I were a monster. "Great StarClan," Berrystripe gasped. She backed away slowly as if any fast movements would make me attack her. I gave a scared hiss and ran back into my den, she ran too. My heart beating as loud as thunder I waited for the pawsteps of cats to come in. The look of fear in her eyes made my heart beat faster.

I'm just a kit.

The linen rustled again and Redleaves padded through with Berrystripe by his side. "What did you say it was?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure but it made my skin crawl," she whispered back, terrified. Didn't they know I could hear every word they were saying? "It ran back into that crack." I saw her motion with a small paw toward the den I was sitting in. Redleaves padded forward slowly and then crouched down on his belly; I shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey," he whispered as he caught a glimpse of my fur. "I think it's a kit!"

"That _thing_ was no kit!" Berrystripe spat darkly.

Redleaves sat up and meowed matter-of-factly, "You did say it _hissed _at you." He turned back to me and meowed softly, "You can come out, we won't lay a paw on you. Are you hungry?"

I lifted my head and looked at the warm amber eyes that gazed at me. His white muzzle twitched with amusement as he heard my purr at the thought of food. "Berrystripe," Redleaves ordered softly. "Go get a mouse, the biggest one you can find."

"It is not a kit," she meowed hastily. However, Berrystripe padded out of the den to fetch a mouse. I backed farther away from the entrance of my small den and gave a warning hiss when he stood to his paws. He purred at my threat. Berrystripe padded back into the den with a mouse in her jaws. My stomach clenched with hunger that was sickening. Instantly, I padded out of my hole.

Redleaves gave a grunt of shock and backed away quickly as Berrystripe turned to make a run for it. I wasn't dangerous! However, the look of fear that they gave me told me differently. I grabbed the mouse and dashed back to the den. The small den was cramped again because the mouse was with me but I ate ravenously as Berrystripe and Redleaves murmured to each other.

"Kit," Redleaves whispered after a moment. "Can you come back out?"

"It's not a kit!" scowled Berrystripe. "Just kill it!"

"No!" Redleaves spat. "Amberstar wouldn't kill it, neither will I."

Then, I remembered Amberstar and quickly gathered my courage. I padded out slowly and asked as politely as I could, "Has Amberstar come back?" Berrystripe froze as though she were made of ice, her eyes seemed to pop out of her head with surprised. As though she thought I were mute, and talked for the first time. However, Redleaves seemed satisfied.

"No," he replied. "We believe she is being held at RiverClan camp with the rest of our warriors. It hasn't stopped raining for days. We also believe they were trapped by the river."

Berrystripe looked at me for a moment longer before asking with an edge to her voice, "_What_ are you?"

That ruffled my fur a bit. She's a medicine cat, she should know I'm a kit. "A cat," I replied rudely and added sharply when she didn't reply. "A kit."

Redleaves purred but Berrystripe spat, "What do you want with Amberstar?"

Could this she-cat be any more mouse-brained? "I'm her kit," I replied quiet proudly. "Didn't you know that?"

Now they relaxed but their claws remained unsheathed as a purr exploded from Redleaves louder then anything I heard before. Suddenly, he meowed mockingly, "Amberstar never had any kits, especially one that looks…so unlike her. What's your name?"

"Windkit."

Berrystripe flinched and replied quickly, "That can't be your name; you are not Amberstar's kit." A strong wave of hysteria rose from her voice, as she yowled, "Amberstar would never have a kit with that _leader_!"

"Berrystripe," I meowed, slightly afraid now. Berrystripe snapped her head at me and bristled with shock. Of course, I said her name without her telling me but this was important. "Do ThunderClan cats know how to swim?"

"That's nothing right now," Berrystripe fretted.

Redleaves looked back at me and meowed, "Come on, I need to give you some medicine you look just horrible."

I backed away from them and hissed, "I can't go outside."

"Why not?"

The question stunned me, why couldn't I go outside? "I…I don't know…"

"Well, then come on. It's just a little rain. You'll die in here if you don't get help."

Admitting defeat, I began to follow them outside.


	5. Chapter 4: Reflection

_StarClan's Shunned Kit_

Chapter Four: Reflection

I raced myself for the outside. Every pawstep was a second wasted. I need to run faster! Pushing past the linen, I was overthrown by a huge blast of air and water that made my paws stop. Almost instantly, I began to back into Amberstar's den. The rain burned like fire and the wind was a monster trying to bat you over. Even worse, the light seemed to burn my skin even though clouds were blocking the sun. The moment I stepped outside the rain pelted harder and the clouds turned darker. Berrystripe bristled as Redleaves' eyes widen with surprise as he look at my stunned and hurt face.

The outside world was _awful._

Darkness seemed very welcoming now. No light or rain, it seemed like living in dreams. I dashed back into the den as fast as I could. However, before I could reach the safety of Amberstar's den Redleaves gripped my scruff. My pelt felt like it was on fire, I wanted to yowl at the sting of the raindrops that fell on my eyes. Great StarClan, do the other cats feel like this? "What is wrong with you-" Redleaves muffled as he padded back into the rain. I closed my eyes tightly from the rain as it pelted at me.

"It burns," I murmured pitifully. "The rain, wind, sun. Do you feel like this?"

Berrystripe shook her head 'no' and meowed, "We never feel any of that."

I pried my eyes open to see a stone hollow. We were standing on a ledge the led to Amberstar's den. My long tail fell to the puddle under our paws. I gave a quick yowl of shock as a fiery and painfully feeling coursed through my body. "Take him to your den," he murmured passing me to Berrystripe. When her teeth locked around my scruff, I could feel the fear pulse through her body. Was she scared of the rain too, or me?

"Give him some herbs for his strength or whatever he needs but give him something, he needs a wash too," Redleaves ordered. "I'm going to Moonpool tonight to ask StarClan for help. I'm getting worried now that Clawstripe hasn't returned." His words sounded like muffles now. I couldn't understand him. My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't see straight. The last thing I saw and heard was lightening flash as thunder roared, and Berrystripe's mutter a gasp.

When I woke up, I wasn't in Amberstar's den any more, or any den I recognized. It smelt weird and sour. My tongue curled at the smell as by body went through a sudden violent shiver. It was cold, getting colder too, by the look of the sky. I blinked a couple times and as Berrystripe shuffle through a stack of odd round red and white spotted things.

"What's that?" I asked calmly so I wouldn't scare her. However, to my surprise, she gave a loud yowl and spun around to face me as if I just attacked her.

"Oh," Berrystripe hissed as she licked her ruffled fur with hast, quick licks. Once her fur laid flat, she replied quiet frankly, "There called berries. Wouldn't Amberstar have thought you that already?" Her meow was so accusing I felt like I was stung by the rain again. "How old are you?" she asked more calmly.

"Six moons," I replied truthfully.

She gave a rude and disbelieving grunt and meowed, "Redstar will have your ceremony tonight, for you to become an apprentice."

"Amberstar, you mean?" I asked with panic rising in my throat. She must have gotten the names mixed up. Amberstar is back! "Redleaves isn't leader. Not Redleaves."

"His name is Redstar now. Amberstar was found dead by the RiverClan leader, the warriors have just returned. They weren't held prisoner though. Well, I guess they were. By the river that is. It finally receded and the warriors were chased straight out of their territory."

I blinked as a dazzling light meet my eyes. The sun had broken through the clouds. I stood to my paws and padded toward it. For some reason, all the grief in my body lifted out of me, I felt stronger. I would walk without pain now. However, as I took one step into the sunlight my paws fell from under me. Berrystripe pushed me into the light only so she could see me crouch in the sun's light. My skin burned my insides were on fire.

What is this?

"Just as I thought," Berrystripe spat darkly. "Don't blame me for this but its best if you get back yourself. You might as well get use to it now."

I couldn't utter a word, breathe, or even move. I could only watch as cats passed, no ran past me in fear yowling for others to hide. After a whole minute pasted I forced myself up. My legs shaking I managed to stand up and look around. I felt the same when it was raining but the sunlight didn't hurt though. For some reason, I couldn't walk out of dark without pain. However, just as Berrystripe had said, the pain ebbed away as warmth flowed through my body. Even though, I preferred the sunlight the clouds covered the sun once again.

When I stepped outside last time, rain poured harder than I ever heard or seen. Again, the rain fell harder and harder as it stung painfully at my pelt. I waited it out, like Berrystripe said, I should get used to it. However, the longer I stood the harder the rain fell, and the more my pelt burned. The heavy raindrops that collected on top of my pelt seeped through and touched my skin. Suddenly, a horrible, white-hot burning touched my skin. It felt like I was lying on a burning fire. I gave I cry of help and ran back into the medicine cat den.

Berrystripe had gone back to her berries when I dashed in wildly. "Great StarClan what is wrong with you?" she yowled as I twisted to lick the fiery water off my pelt. After several moments Berrystripe spat, "Are you okay?"

I lifted my head and growled angrily, "Why is the rain so hot!"

"Don't be mouse-brain. The rain is cold and sometimes freezing. Not even a kit came up with a story about rain being hot," as she spat those harmful words at me a queen with a kit padded in. I have never seen the ginger kit but I looked at her with awe. She was small and ginger with green eyes however; she struggled stubbornly in her mother's jaws.

The fur on the back of my neck prickled as I locked eyes with a ginger queen, and as soon as she saw me, the queen's eyes widen with surprise and fear. Before I could even open my mouth she ran into the rain out of the den. Elders stared at me from their den as an apprentice stared wide-eyed at me from under the yew bush. What was everyone so scared about?

Berrystripe seemed to notice this too and broke the silence. "Hey," she meowed. "Redstar and I don't believe a word you say right now. Your new name is Lostkit. We decided it would fit well."

I nodded solemnly.

"So, I am Lostkit for now on right?"

Berrystripe sighed and I understood. I couldn't expect much less. They found me and probably though I'm the craziest cat in the world. However, one question has been bothering me, "Why does everyone look at me and run?"

Berries dropped as stacks of herbs flew everywhere. Berrystripe dropped everything as I asked that question and looked at me fearfully. "You don't know what you look like?" she yowled almost hysterically. "Great StarClan forgive me." She padded over to my side and looked at me warily. "You deserve to know." Placing her tail on my shoulder Berrystripe guided me outside.

I was so shocked that I wasn't seeing Berrystripe's future that I didn't even notice the rain that burned my pelt, I followed. Her tail was touching my shoulder, lightly brushing my fur. Every time I even got close to Amberstar visions of her future would seer through my mind. Not this time. I stepped into a small puddle and gave a yowl of shock from the fire that seemed to lap up my forearm.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to me. A black she-cat padded out of the apprentice den to gaze at me. Elders murmured under their breath casting dark looks at me. Berrystripe noticed this spat crossly, "Go back to your dens!" She stopped at a large puddle and flicker her tail for me to look into it. Slowly, I bent my head over and the sight was almost too unbearable.

A monster stared back at me. Its muzzle was curled back into a terrifying cruel snarl of disgust, as though it were looking at a weak fallen kit. The pelt was long and matted gray but it had black markings around its face so black it seemed as though the darkness it lived in carved into its pelt, marking the thing forever. As its ears were curved toward the sky, almost dog-like, alert for any sounds.

What I couldn't look away from was its eyes.

Unlike Amberstar's warm amber eyes something else made me want to look away, but its gaze keep me where I was. Its eyes were gray, not sky gray or stone gray, it was an icy gray that sent a chill though my spine. It seemed to have the eyes of a coldblooded fox, blood lusting, and murderous.

"What is that thing?" I yowled, the stare still locking me in place.

Berrystripe didn't meet my eyes as she murmured, "It is you."


	6. Chapter 5: Lostpaw

StarClan's Shunned Kit

Chapter Five: Lostpaw

_"It is you."_

I looked at Berrystripe in disbelief so strong that I felt like everything stopped moving. Only when the rain stopped pouring and the thunder drifted into soft rumbles did I realize that this wasn't some cruel joke.

That _thing_ in the water was me.

I looked at my jet paws and unsheathed my claws into the mushy, water soaked ground. It took all of my strength not to yowl out or hiss at the elders that stared at me still. This wasn't fair! What did I do wrong to look like this?

I looked into Berrystripe's eyes and instantly she looked away. Fear pulsed in her eyes. With another shock, I realized I was almost as big as she was, even though Berrystripe is the smallest full-grown cat in camp. Was I to grow to be a monster? As the rain clouds disappeared, I saw Redstar leap out of Amberstar's den and yowl Amberstar's words, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here breath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Berrystripe hesitantly gave me a nudge to leap onto Highledge. I slowly padded over to the giant rock that jutted out of the hollow wall and with one mighty leap; I landed on the top. My pelt no longer burned under the day's light because the sun was disappearing behind the treetops. My stomach rumbled, but I couldn't think about food or water now. All I could see was my reflection in the puddle.

No wonder Berrystripe was so terrified when she first saw me.

Suddenly, Redstar yowled down to the ground, "I have sad news for the Clan."

Was he talking to himself? I always though it was weird that Amberstar would talk to herself after saying those words. I stood to my paws and saw a fearful sight. Dozens of cats stared up at us from the ground below. Quickly, I shrank back out of view before any cat could yowl at me or see me.

"Amberstar, Flametail, and Needlefang are dead." The cats all yowled in fury so similar to the fighting cats in my dreams, but I was smart enough to know Clanmates wouldn't fight.

"They drowned in the river by the RiverClan warriors as Amberstar was killed," a cat I recognized as Birdfeather spat darkly. She must have been in the battle. Birdfeather was made a warrior right before I had the dream about Amberstar. I heard she was stubborn and spoke her mind too much, was she doing this now? Speaking her mind? "I saw it with my own eyes!" More cats gave yowls of outrage and distress. "It was Scarletstar who killed her!"

"Thank you," Redstar snapped. "But I believe it was I who called this meeting." I didn't dare try to find Birdfeather in the sea of cat just to see her reaction. I stayed where I was.

"Yes," Redstar continued softly. "Amberstar was killed at the paws of Scarletstar. We lost the battle and now RiverClan might show up to the Gathering we are going to have here. They might demand something and ever since Scarletstar became leader, that leader convinced RiverClan that the warrior code is just to stop us from fighting. 'StarClan is just toying with us' isScarletstar's favorite saying." This news didn't surprise me. "I am your new leader, Redstar."

I was stunned by the cries of approval and yowls of his name. If I was out there, if I was normal, I would caterwaul in outrage! He paused to let the Clan settled down. "As I am the new leader I must also do a leader's responsibility. I have two new apprentices I wish to name."

I heard Whisperfang meow loudly to another warrior, "Two? There is only one kit in the nursery!"

Another outburst rang though the Clan, "Two?"

"Gingerkit is the only kit here!"

"Shush! Let him explain."

"We have found a kit, well, an apprentice, in my den. He knows the warrior code already and seems like he could be a worthy warrior. He is the same age as Gingerkit and is, well... _d__ifferent_. First, Gingerkit, come up here."

I heard stones fall and claws scrape against the stone. Why didn't she just jump up, as I did? Then I saw two white paws pull a ginger body up onto the ledge. With one look at me she bristled, it seemed like she was about to run just like everyone else. Only when Redstar said 'Come on,' did she briskly pad past me.

Once she was reluctantly seated in front of Redstar, he began, "From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Gingerpaw. Birdfeather," he paused as a gray and white she-cat leaped onto the stone wall and landed onto Highledge.

Birdfeather hesitated as she locked eyes with me as once again another cat began to back away. A growl rumbled in my throat as my anger rose. I know I look scary but this is ridiculous! "You have much to teach this apprentice," Redstar meowed, snapping her out of her trance. "Birdfeather, will you be her mentor?"

"Of course," she meowed smoothly. Gingerpaw lifted her nose and touched it to Birdfeather's nose.

"Now," Redstar meowed. "For our newest member of ThunderClan." He flicked his tail and murmured softly, "Windkit, did Berrystripe tell you what your new name is?"

"Yes," I spat darkly. "I don't see why."

"It is because… we want to trust you."

I felt lost for words. For the first time, I wondered it the Clan will ever accept such a thing like me. With a disapproving grunt, I padded toward Redstar with my new name.

"This is Lostkit."

Silence as thick as fog followed from his words that even the wind stayed quiet. I looked at the stunned stares of horror on some of their faces and some of them narrowed their eyes.

"So, I'm hated for stepping forward am I?" I spat darkly at all of them.

Some cats stepped back as others bristled, ready for the challenge I spat at them. I didn't care if they were all warriors, far more experienced them me.

I would show them that I have claws and fangs just like them.

One yowl broke the silence from the furious crowd. I will never forget the anger and mockery in his tone, "What are you letting that thing become an apprentice for?" A ginger brown tom stood to his paws, he was small, and maybe an apprentice, but that gave him no right to speak against his leader. "Look in his eyes; he wants to kill all of us right now!"

My temper rose quicker then a rabbit could ever run. I spoke without thinking, anger clouding my thoughts, "There is just one cat I want to see dead" Regret swept through my body quickly.

I stumbled to find the words, but only four escaped me: "I didn't mean that."

"That gave you no right!" Redstar roared angrily. "Autumnpaw, you will look after the elders for the rest of the moon and will stay in the apprentice den during the next Gathering. Lostkit, the same rules apply to you now that you are to become an apprentice."

I sat beside Redstar, my fur puffed out in every direction with anger, confusion, and even happiness. I always dreamed of being up here standing next to Amberstar, becoming an apprentice and then a warrior... my dream was half-full. "From this day forward until he had earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Lostpaw. Wingflight, will you mentor this apprentice?"

I saw a black tom with white patches jump at being called; his leafy green eyes flickered in the setting sun for a moment before he replied, "I am sorry, Redstar." The warrior dipped his head respectfully. "I do not wish to mentor Lostpaw."

Surprised mutters rippled through the gathered cats. "I understand," Redstar replied coolly. "Frostwing?"

A timid looking she cat stood to her paws and padded forward, with one leap she landed lightly on Highledge just as I did. Her long snowy white fur glistened in the setting sun just as Wingflight's eyes.

Did all cats look so beautiful under the sun?

"I-I-I s-shall," the white she cat mewed quite pitifully. Redstar noticed and glanced at me to see my reaction but I was unfazed. Just like the sun, I was getting used to these cats' harsh comments. "I will d-do my very best," sputtered the she cat, her amber eyes never left mine.

"Frostwing, I expect you to teach this newcomer everything you know," Redstar purred as he watched us touch noses.

For a moment, I felt an icy cold shower me nose to tail. I blinked from the frigid shock and saw a silvery cat run though the forest. The shadows were darker then ever, for there was no moon. The only light was the stars… I saw the stars. They were beautiful, bright, and little, just as I have seen them.

However, I saw a sharp movement from a bush the silver cat had past and realization hit me like a stone.

I had brushed noses with Frostwing.

I was seeing her future.

The silvery cat _was_ Frostwing running in the moonless night. I blinked again as my paws collapsed from under me as my body began quivering. Why did I feel so weak? I've touched Amberstar before and never collapsed. All I saw was the setting sun and then darkness once again.


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

StarClan's Shunned Kit

Chapter Five: Lostpaw

_"It is you."_

I looked at Berrystripe in disbelief so strong that I felt like everything stopped moving. Only when the rain stopped pouring and the thunder drifted into soft rumbles did I realize that this wasn't some cruel joke.

That _thing_ in the water was me.

I looked at my jet paws and unsheathed my claws into the mushy, water soaked ground. It took all of my strength not to yowl out or hiss at the elders that stared at me still. This wasn't fair! What did I do wrong to look like this?

I looked into Berrystripe's eyes and instantly she looked away. Fear pulsed in her eyes. With another shock, I realized I was almost as big as she was, even though Berrystripe is the smallest full-grown cat in camp.

Was I to grow to be a monster?

As the rain clouds disappeared, I saw Redstar leap out of Amberstar's den and yowl Amberstar's words, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here breath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Berrystripe hesitantly gave me a nudge to leap onto Highledge. I slowly padded over to the giant rock that jutted out of the hollow wall and with one mighty leap; I landed on the top. My pelt no longer burned under the day's light because the sun was disappearing behind the treetops. My stomach rumbled, but I couldn't think about food or water now. All I could see was my reflection in the puddle.

No wonder Berrystripe was so terrified when she first saw me.

Suddenly, Redstar yowled down to the ground, "I have sad news for the Clan."

Was he talking to himself? I always though it was weird that Amberstar would talk to herself after saying those words. I stood to my paws and saw a fearful sight. Dozens of cats stared up at us from the ground below. Quickly, I shrank back out of view before any cat could yowl at me or see me.

"Amberstar, Flametail, and Needlefang are dead." The cats all yowled in fury so similar to the fighting cats in my dreams, but I was smart enough to know Clanmates wouldn't fight.

"They drowned in the river by the RiverClan warriors as Amberstar was killed," a cat I recognized as Birdfeather spat darkly. She must have been in the battle. Birdfeather was made a warrior right before I had the dream about Amberstar. I heard she was stubborn and spoke her mind too much, was she doing this now? Speaking her mind? "I saw it with my own eyes!" More cats gave yowls of outrage and distress. "It was Scarletstar who killed her!"

"Thank you," Redstar snapped. "But I believe it was I who called this meeting." I didn't dare try to find Birdfeather in the sea of cat just to see her reaction. I stayed where I was.

"Yes," Redstar continued softly. "Amberstar was killed at the paws of Scarletstar. We lost the battle and now RiverClan might show up to the Gathering we are going to have here. They might demand something and ever since Scarletstar became leader, that leader convinced RiverClan that the warrior code is just to stop us from fighting. 'StarClan is just toying with us' isScarletstar's favorite saying." This news didn't surprise me. "I am your new leader, Redstar."

I was stunned by the cries of approval and yowls of his name. If I was out there, if I was normal, I would caterwaul in outrage! He paused to let the Clan settled down. "As I am the new leader I must also do a leader's responsibility. I have two new apprentices I wish to name."

I heard Whisperfang meow loudly to another warrior, "Two? There is only one kit in the nursery!"

Another outburst rang though the Clan, "Two?"

"Gingerkit is the only kit here!"

"Shush! Let him explain."

"We have found a kit, well, an apprentice, in my den. He knows the warrior code already and seems like he could be a worthy warrior. He is the same age as Gingerkit and is, well... _d__ifferent_. First, Gingerkit, come up here."

I heard stones fall and claws scrape against the stone. Why didn't she just jump up, as I did? Then I saw two white paws pull a ginger body up onto the ledge. With one look at me she bristled, it seemed like she was about to run just like everyone else. Only when Redstar said 'Come on,' did she briskly pad past me.

Once she was reluctantly seated in front of Redstar, he began, "From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Gingerpaw. Birdfeather," he paused as a gray and white she-cat leaped onto the stone wall and landed onto Highledge.

Birdfeather hesitated as she locked eyes with me as once again another cat began to back away. A growl rumbled in my throat as my anger rose. I know I look scary but this is ridiculous! "You have much to teach this apprentice," Redstar meowed, snapping her out of her trance. "Birdfeather, will you be her mentor?"

"Of course," she meowed smoothly. Gingerpaw lifted her nose and touched it to Birdfeather's nose.

"Now," Redstar meowed. "For our newest member of ThunderClan." He flicked his tail and murmured softly, "Windkit, did Berrystripe tell you what your new name is?"

"Yes," I spat darkly. "I don't see why."

"It is because… we want to trust you."

I felt lost for words. For the first time, I wondered it the Clan will ever accept such a thing like me. With a disapproving grunt, I padded toward Redstar with my new name.

"This is Lostkit."

Silence as thick as fog followed from his words that even the wind stayed quiet. I looked at the stunned stares of horror on some of their faces and some of them narrowed their eyes.

"So, I'm hated for stepping forward am I?" I spat darkly at all of them.

Some cats stepped back as others bristled, ready for the challenge I spat at them. I didn't care if they were all warriors, far more experienced them me.

I would show them that I have claws and fangs just like them.

One yowl broke the silence from the furious crowd. I will never forget the anger and mockery in his tone, "What are you letting that thing become an apprentice for?" A ginger brown tom stood to his paws, he was small, and maybe an apprentice, but that gave him no right to speak against his leader. "Look in his eyes; he wants to kill all of us right now!"

My temper rose quicker then a rabbit could ever run. I spoke without thinking, anger clouding my thoughts, "There is just one cat I want to see dead" Regret swept through my body quickly.

I stumbled to find the words, but only four escaped me: "I didn't mean that."

"That gave you no right!" Redstar roared angrily. "Autumnpaw, you will look after the elders for the rest of the moon and will stay in the apprentice den during the next Gathering. Lostkit, the same rules apply to you now that you are to become an apprentice."

I sat beside Redstar, my fur puffed out in every direction with anger, confusion, and even happiness. I always dreamed of being up here standing next to Amberstar, becoming an apprentice and then a warrior... my dream was half-full. "From this day forward until he had earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Lostpaw. Wingflight, will you mentor this apprentice?"

I saw a black tom with white patches jump at being called; his leafy green eyes flickered in the setting sun for a moment before he replied, "I am sorry, Redstar." The warrior dipped his head respectfully. "I do not wish to mentor Lostpaw."

Surprised mutters rippled through the gathered cats. "I understand," Redstar replied coolly. "Frostwing?"

A timid looking she cat stood to her paws and padded forward, with one leap she landed lightly on Highledge just as I did. Her long snowy white fur glistened in the setting sun just as Wingflight's eyes.

Did all cats look so beautiful under the sun?

"I-I-I s-shall," the white she cat mewed quite pitifully. Redstar noticed and glanced at me to see my reaction but I was unfazed. Just like the sun, I was getting used to these cats' harsh comments. "I will d-do my very best," sputtered the she cat, her amber eyes never left mine.

"Frostwing, I expect you to teach this newcomer everything you know," Redstar purred as he watched us touch noses.

For a moment, I felt an icy cold shower me nose to tail. I blinked from the frigid shock and saw a silvery cat run though the forest. The shadows were darker then ever, for there was no moon. The only light was the stars… I saw the stars. They were beautiful, bright, and little, just as I have seen them.

However, I saw a sharp movement from a bush the silver cat had past and realization hit me like a stone.

I had brushed noses with Frostwing.

I was seeing her future.

The silvery cat _was_ Frostwing running in the moonless night. I blinked again as my paws collapsed from under me as my body began quivering. Why did I feel so weak? I've touched Amberstar before and never collapsed. All I saw was the setting sun and then darkness once again.


	8. Chapter 7: Stars

Chapter Seven: Stars

When the morning sun peeked out brightly over the treetops, not a cloud was in sight of the beautiful morning. A perfect day. Berrystripe let me go to train with Frostwing. The white she-cat waited patiently for me to get used to the sun's harsh rays before heading out. I bristled in excitement for today's plans. 

Frostwing turned to see my excitement and purred loudly, "Ready to learn how to hunt?"

"Yep," I meowed. My whiskers started to quiver with anticipation. "What are you going to show me first?"

Frostwing stood to her paws and padded toward the hollow entrance where Mistear, an aging gray-white warrior, sat guard. I briskly followed, not even noticing Mistear's old terrified gaze that followed me until I was out of sight.

"Whatever we find, I bet we will run into a mouse first. The forest is crawling with mice now that new-leaf is coming," Frostwing muttered.

Frostwing looked at me and purred at my reaction. I was hopping into the air every step, not even bothered by the grass that prickled at my paws when I landed. Yesterday had been so great, I was sure today was going to get better.

Suddenly, Frostwing's tail flicked for me to stop. I stayed as silent as the forest itself, all around was still. Only when a leaf quivered did I realize something wasn't quiet and still as I thought. 

A black streak of fur flew from under the leaf into a mouse hole; Frostwing gave a grunt of disappointment. "Lostpaw," she meowed calmly, "don't go bouncing around like that. Do you know why?"

Her tone wasn't scolding it didn't even have a trace of anger; she was just telling and asking. I pondered for a moment. I wasn't making a lot of noise was I? No. It had to have been something else. "Is it because it can sense my pawsteps?"

Nothing could describe the look of Frostwing's face; she seemed stunned and confused. "How did you know that?"

I fumbled for the right words as I looked away from her. If I said I just figured it out would she believe me? "Um… Rockpaw told me," I bluffed quickly. The feeling that came after it I didn't like. I wanted to take the words back and tell the truth. I shouldn't have blamed Rockpaw.

However, her face seemed to relax as she spat softly, "Well, tell him to keep his jaws shut, or I won't have anything to teach you!" I nodded as she meowed quickly, "So it a mouse can feel your pawsteps then how do you catch one?"

The answer was obvious, just bring your weight back off your paws, but if I said something like that again what would she do then? All I could do was lie again, "I don't know."

"You bring your weight off your paws." She moved around a bit, murmuring, "Like this."

Frostwing seemed to fall into the perfect hunting position; every paw step was carefully placed on the ground as she closed the distance between a very large tree stump. Very quickly, she leaped at the stump and landed on top. I watch in awe once again, Frostwing seemed every pleased. "Now you try," she purred. 

xxxxx

The day was just as I though it would be, perfect. Nothing went wrong with it so far as the sun set. Now we were heading back to camp. A squirrel was clamped in my jaws proudly.

My first catch!

Frostwing even mentioned how unusual it was that an apprentice's first catch was a squirrel. Suddenly, a thought just raced through my mind. Something I had to ask. Putting down my squirrel I asked Frostwing, "Why won't Berrystripe let me see the stars?"

This was a question that seemed to confuse her, she put down her vole and meowed, "She won't?" I nodded my head. "That's ridiculous, have you ever seen Silverpelt?" When I said, no she bristled. "Then let's go, bury the squirrel there—", she flickered her tail to the base of a tree, "—and follow me."

Happiness and anxiety pulsed through my body in a strange feeling of excitement. I haven't seen the stars yet and I was going to now! As quickly as I could I buried my squirrel, but every second was wasted. The bright streaks were beginning to fade into darkness, with the darkness came light. I was finally going to see the _true_ light. 

As I followed Frostwing to the lake, I couldn't help but notice that the warm air began to blow colder. Every step I could feel the grass get colder and colder. My fur bristled with surprise as I saw my breath in front of my eyes. The sun was gone now, but I couldn't see the sky. The treetops blocked it out of sight.

I gave a sharp shiver as I whispered, "Great StarClan, it's new-leaf not leaf-bare! Why is it so cold?"

"Don't be mouse-brained; it's no colder than it was before. It's not even cold!"

We both gave an alarmed yowl when a bush gave a loud crack. Was a cat following us?

"Come on," Frostwing urged softly, "Let's look at the stars and go." Moving more briskly now, I began to think about things. Why don't we go back to camp? I can see the stars tomorrow or some other day.

No.

I was going now.

The trees began to thin out as the lake came into view. I dashed out of the forest and skidded to a halt on the pebbly shore.

Something cold pulsed through me, I felt as if I was made of nothing but ice. The freezing cold swept through my body from whisker to tail. I lost feelings in my paws and ears from the cold.

No moonlight shone, not even a sliver.

The wind picked up, knocking the branches back and forth wildly. The strangest feeling washed over me, like this had happened before. Something made me look up.

Lightning.

Lightning in the cloudless sky?

How?

"Lostpaw, get back!" Frostwing yowled. "Hurry!"

However, I didn't hear a single word she said as I gazed at the stars. Bright, tiny, and wonderful the stars are. That's all that went through my mind. Only when the freezing cold became unbearable did I realize that I was standing in the lake, a paw-length high. 

Suddenly, I couldn't feel my body. Something was wrong. An attack? No. It couldn't be; I felt no pain…

The last thing I remember that night was my paws being swept under me and the stars disappearing from my sight.


	9. Chapter 8: ShadowClan

_Chapter Eight: ShadowClan_

I woke up to Rockpaw prodding my side with both paws. The tense air around him told me something was wrong immediately.

"Get up, Lostpaw," he hissed softly. "We're looking of Frostwing."

"Frostwing?" I asked. Rockpaw flinched as I stood up. I noticed and asked him causally, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly. He lifted his paw up and flicked it toward the hollow clearing. "Just tired. Let's go."

I hesitated, trying to remember what happened last night. I saw the stars and… I was…

My head began to spin so I followed Rockpaw out into the bright sunlight. Clouds drifted across the sky, dotting the land with shadows. I smelled rain on its way and bristled. Just the thought of it made my fur crawl. I looked around the clearing and saw that the warriors and apprentices were nowhere in sight except Berrystripe, of course, and Redstar. Berrystripe seemed to be everywhere now.

Once I got closer, I heard Redstar say urgently, "We're leaving Minysong to stay in the nursery for now. I can't help her, I know all she wants to do is help but with kits coming any day she has to stay near you. As for the warriors and apprentices, they are looking through all of the forest right now. Ah!"

Redstar left Berrystripe and padded toward us, his tail flickering thankfully. "Good, Lostpaw, go with Gingerpaw and Nightpaw to search around Sky Oak."

"I don't like this," Berrystripe murmured as she followed Redstar over to us. "All the warriors but Rainpelt and our deputy, Groundfoot, are gone!"

"Don't worry," I heard Redstar smoothly meow when we began to walk away. "They are all out in the forest. If anything they will see an enemy quicker that way."

I padded up to the hollow entrance to see the two she-cats already waiting for me. Gingerpaw bristled fearfully as Nightpaw shifted uncomfortably. Instantly they both turned the other way to avoid my eyes.

Why can't I be accepted?

The thought made me bristle back at them and growled at Gingerpaw who hissed at me, "Let's just go."

As we padded silently through the forest, I could hear every whisper of the leaves, murmur of the wind. If anything, it was too quiet. I wanted to hear any trace of Frostwing but this was too strange. Not even a bird called out.

What I could hear though was Gingerpaw murmuring to Nightpaw. My strangely pointed ears caught every word as I led the way toward Sky Oak. They were talking about me, not in the way you want a she-cat to be talking about you.

"His eyes are scary," I heard Gingerpaw murmured more then once.

When we finally reached the great oak tree, I couldn't help but try to see the top. All the new leaves and branches blocked it from view. For a moment, this amused me until Nightpaw gave me a shy nudge.

"We're looking for any scent of Frostwing," she reminded me kindly. "I'll look this way—", she flicked her tail toward the lake, "—as you can look that way."

I couldn't help but notice that Nightpaw pointed in the opposite direction deeper into the forest. I gave her a dirty look and padded off, holding back a laugh at the look that was probably still etched across her face. Sometimes being scary could be fun…

As I tussled through the painful jabs from the nearby bushes, I saw a mouse scurry across the pine needles, toward ShadowClan border. I briskly followed it. Every step I was careful not to alert the mouse that I was stalking it. However, it began to get harder and harder as every step I took the mouse moved farther. I stepped on a root and lost my footing.

Suddenly, I fell on the ground and looked for it but the mouse must have run. I stood back to my paws and looked around. Nothing here I recognized. I sniffed the air and parted my jaws. Two awful indescribable stenches reached my scent glands. The first one I recognized as ShadowClan, I must have wandered onto their territory. The second one I didn't know what it was but curiosity got the better of me.

I began to wonder deeper into the pin needle forest. The soft dead pin needles that littered the floor were much better then walking on grass. Why didn't ThunderClan live here? Suddenly, my stomach turned as I saw something I wished I would never find.

All around blood was splattered and smeared against the pine trees, painting the bark a wet, dark scarlet. Claw marks could be seen where cats have fought, there were too many for just two cats. I took a step forward only to step in the cold scarlet pool. I lifted my paw and snarled in disgust.

Was this awful stench _blood_? Why is there so much of it over here?

A dark and dreadful thought passed my mind, one only I could figure out.

What was at the end of this trail of blood?

I followed the trail of blood more then I followed its scent. Bloody paw prints and smears painted the pine needles of the ground red and the bushes the creature stumbled on scarlet. The scent was overpowering now, my stomach curled at its stench. How much deeper do I have to go into ShadowClan to find this poor thing?

Would it lead me toward ShadowClan camp?

I pushed past a bramble bush to see a cat; she was dark brown with a black apprentice. She looked up at me and bristled, unsheathed her claws, and growled at me. However, her eyes betrayed her vicious bluff. She was terrified of me. Her apprentice looked at me in amazement that such a thing like me could exist. At their muddy paws was a pile of roots—they must be medicine cats.

"What are you and what did you do her?" the brown she-cat spat. She crouched low, her ears pinned back, and tail low. Her apprentice copied her movements. Fear began to pulse through me this time. They were going to attack me if I didn't say something!

"Wait!" I cried, lowering to the ground, tucking my tail between my legs. A pure sign of surrender.

"Don't attack," I begged. The two cats remained poised for a leap; not even a tail flickered in surprise of my quick surrender.

"What did you do to it?" the young tom growled as he shook his hunches back and forth.

I took a step back and suddenly they tensed. With a swish of the she-cat's tail, the tom prowled around behind me. If I tried to run, I would be cornered. These cats must be ShadowClan cats. I was going to be taken prisoner.

"Answer our questions," the brown she-cat yowled, "or you will have to face us!"

"I'm Lostpaw of ThunderClan," I replied quickly. "I smelled the blood and got worried; one of our warriors is missing."

The brown she-cat blinked in surprise. "You're a cat?"

A growl rumbled in my throat and instantly the apprentice leaped. Even though we were the same size, the apprentice easily knocked me over and pinned me down. Humiliated and furious at being beaten so quickly, I struggled to get free of his grip, but with his unsheathed paw on my neck, I couldn't do much.

"Yep," the black tom meowed. "Just as weak as a ThunderClan cat too."

"Let him go, Yewpaw," the brown she-cat replied. "He might not like what has become of his missing warrior." Yewpaw gave a snort as he regretfully let me go. I stood to my paws and shook the pine needles that clung to me off.

"Is this your warrior?"

She moved out of the way revealing a torn, scarlet covered she-cat.

Frostwing was dead.

Her eyes were wide but no life shinned it their depths. Blood was caking from several wounds and scratches, as her fur was spiked with dark red liquid. I never knew a cat could die like that.

A cat killed by claws and fangs of another.

Who did this?


	10. Chapter 9: Kittypet

Chapter Nine: Kittypet

"If anything I bet it was _him_," Gingerpaw's rude whisper reached my ears.

"I don't think so, she was found in ShadowClan!" Nightpaw hissed back. "Probably chased off a ShadowClan warrior and next thing she knew there were ten of them!"

"Enough scratches for that to be true." I saw her glance back at me as she added, "But with his long claws anything could be possible."

With a wave of her white tail she asked Reedtail, a white and black tom, what they were going to do now. He shook his head in confusion and never answered.

The rain was starting to fall now, a light thrum as it hit the treetops. I bristled in disappointment and guilt as I watched the two warriors, Birdflight and Rubynose, drag Frostwing's body through the muddy ground.

Looking down at my paws, I wondered who would be my mentor now. Surely Gingerpaw will spread that rumor, not one warrior will want to be my mentor. With a sigh, I quickened my pace as the camp entrance came into sight.

"What happened?" Rockpaw meowed impatiently from the entrance. He padded over to my side and asked, "Did you see who did this to her?"

"No," I whispered. "Just the ShadowClan medicine cat and her apprentice were there when I found her."

Gingerpaw gave a snort of disbelief as she briskly padded past. As for Nightpaw, she gave me an apologetic glance, without looking me in the eyes. Then she ran after Gingerpaw.

I heard Timberpaw give a horrified yowl as he watched them drag his mother's dead body in the camp. When I emerged into camp, I saw it crawling with cats. Some were gathered under Highledge waiting for a Clan meeting as other helped Rubynose settle Frostwing's dead body on the ground.

Timberpaw dashed toward Frostwing and shoved his nose through her wet and blood soaked fur humming soft, mournful words. Cats began to join this mourning ritual as I watched. I didn't know her well enough to grieve with her kit and mate.

If I came over, they would probably chase me away anyway.

Redstar looked down at the cats below but never said anything.

Only one cat stayed in the shadows.

Shallowpaw gave a snort of disgust from the apprentices' den as she watched the rain fall harder. The selfish kittypet backed deeper into the apprentice den without even a flicker of respect for Frostwing's death. I felt a growl rumble in my throat, and before I could control myself, I barged in the apprentices' den.

"What's wrong with you?" I snarled.

With two steps, I was a rabbit-hop way from her, staring her straight in the eyes; her green eyes flickered in surprise but not fear. "Don't you have any respect?" I continued angrily.

The beautiful she-cat bristled, her lip curled into a snarl, "Of course I do!"

Her eyes didn't tear away from mine as she spat, "What makes you think you can judge my loyalty? I've been here much longer then you have!" Every word was filled with challenge. Her tail was curved over her back in warning for me to go away but I wasn't going to budge.

"Wasn't Frostwing the one that brought you to this Clan?" I growled.

This caught her off guard. "How did you know that?" she whispered fearfully. "Only Amberstar and Frostwing knew that!"

"You got it wrong," I meowed coolly. I was winning now; I could see it in her eyes. "I've been here _much _longer then you have. I was born in this Clan unlike you. You selfishly hide in the shelter of the apprentice den like a mouse, not even trying to join the other cats. All you are is a selfish, uncaring _kittypet_!"

Now _I_ was caught off guard. I blinked for one second and the next thing I knew I had claws slashing at me. With a yowl of surprise I backed out of the den with claws unsheathed. Shallowpaw dashed after me.

Shallowpaw gave a caterwaul as she landed on my back, hooking her thorn-sharp claws deep into my pelt and snarling, "Just because the other cats are afraid of you makes you think you can call me _that_?!"

I didn't know what to do; I haven't trained for fighting yet!

I could think of nothing.

The cats around watched us with wide eyes but not one cat thought of interfering. Some even seemed curious. She pulled me down on my side into the muddy ground, but my weight made her fall over too.

This didn't stop her though; front claws were still hooked into my pelt I felt a terrible ripping crawl up my spine.

Shallowpaw tore her back claws through my back as if I was some kind of toy. My yowls turned into squeals as I tried to struggle out of her grip. I could feel the sticky blood drip through my fur as my spine seemed to scream in agony.

Only when I cried like a kit did a warrior interrupt. "That's enough!"

The furious cry came from Redstar. He gripped Shallowpaw's scruff and dragged her flailing, thrashing body away from me. Instinctively, I ran toward Highledge and scrambled up the side. My back screeched for me to stop as my back legs shook. I wouldn't stop though, not until I was safely in Redstar's den.

As I reached the top, I dashed into his den without any thought of what the cats below were thinking. I had to get away; I had to think. As I entered Redstar's den I tried to squeeze into my old den but I was too big, so I sat down and began to lick the blood off my fur.

My eyes glazed in pain from the brutal attack, how could a kittypet fight like a warrior?

Redstar began talking to the Clan, but I felt comfortable up here though, away from that kittypet and the Clan. As I licked my raw wound Redstar's voice broke with anger, "As for _Shallowpaw_, you were going to be made a warrior tonight but by your recent actions, you will not become a warrior until three more moons. After that, you must prove that you are worthy enough to become a warrior. You will also take Lostpaw's place and take care of the elders until you are a warrior."

That made me purr. I could only image Shallowpaw's face right now. However, my purring was short lasted.

The bleeding wouldn't stop, the blood began to gush from the wound and wet my paws.

I began to panic.

Why won't the bleeding stop?

Redstar suddenly appeared in the den, his face was in a mixture of rage, confusion, and depression. Berrystripe appeared right behind him, hopping on three paws, the other one was wrapped in cobwebs.

"Why did you run in here?" He asked softly as Berrystripe began to wrap my back. Her tender touch began to relax me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer Redstar's question. After I licked up two poppy seeds did I even think about replying.

"Well," I paused. "I've lived in here most of my life. I guess… I feel safe here," I murmured. The sticky cobwebs felt uncomfortable as I shifted. "Why did Amberstar let Shallowpaw join the Clan? Amberstar hated kittypets! Especially the kittypets in ShadowClan territory! When _she_ wondered onto our territory, Amberstar let her in. Why?"

Redstar paused for a moment, his ears pinned back in thought. I looked at him impatiently. "Well," he meowed after a moment. "I think she let her into the Clan for the same reason we let you in."

He didn't say any more. Redstar leaped to his paws and padded toward Highledge. I was confused. I wanted help but I knew no cat would give the comfort I wanted.

Instinctively, I leaned toward the one cat by me. Berrystripe continued to wrap my back with the sticky cobwebs as I leaned against her like a kit.

That's what I felt like right now, a confused kit. To my surprise, Berrystripe didn't flinch away from my touch, instead she purred in understanding. I closed my eyes for a moment and bristled.

Herbs reached my scent glands, the sour stench, and mixed odors told me I was in the medicine cat den. I was sitting not far from Berrystripe and Shallowpaw. Berrystripe looked distort as Shallowpaw snorted uncaringly. In front of us was another cat, dead.

"I found him by ShadowClan territory," Shallowpaw meowed bluntly. "Should I tell Minysong?"

I realized with wide eyes that this cat was a kit, a small tiny kit, slashed at the neck and side with the unmistakable long claws found on Frostwing's body.

Something inside me gave a nudge.

I looked at Shallowpaw.

Her eyes seemed triumphed, as though she knew something important.

Was she the one who killed Frostwing and the little kit before me?


	11. Chapter 10: Scarletstar

Chapter Ten: Scarletstar

I lay in my nest, restless and sleepless. The night was covered by clouds and thrashing wind. Nightpaw and Rockpaw slept soundly beside me. All I could think about was what happened earlier today. Frostwing found dead in ShadowClan territory, Shallowpaw's attack, and the vision I had when I touched Berrystripe was all too real.

And it all made sense.

Shallowpaw didn't care when either of those cats died. Her resentful glare at me when I called her a kittypet the first day we met, then the attack as I said the word again. So much anger built up in a cat. Frostwing must have said something.

I _know_ she killed Frostwing!

The one cat that brought her into the Clan she heartlessly killed.

I bristled with shock when Nightpaw mumbled and turned.

Why was I so tense?

Surely Shallowpaw wouldn't kill twice in one day.

I lifted my head to see if the large kittypet was still asleep. I gave a short sigh as I saw her soundly sleeping. Turning my head, I could see Timberpaw still by Frostwing's body with three other warriors: Dryheart, Volefang, and Wolftail, her mate. Piercing sadness stabbed at my heart. I had to mumble a couple of words to my lost mentor.

Stiffly, I stood to my paws. My back curled in pain as my hind paws shook with weakness. The dry cobwebs made it uncomfortable to walk but I crawled out of the den. Timberpaw lifted his head as I approached but there was no fear of anger. Just pain and sadness glazed his eyes.

I flicked my tail in two singles, respect and permission. He nodded his thanks and moved over. This unusual behavior caught me off guard, but I nodded back my thanks back. Slowly, I padded over to him and lay down.

Volefang looked up at me in surprise, and Dryheart seemed asleep; I couldn't tell. Wolftail was murmuring softly as Timberpaw turned back to Frostwing's destroyed body. Hesitantly, I rested my nose on her fur. Usually when I did this, I would jolt into her future see what lies ahead. However, I felt lifeless and cold. I lifted my nose away in shock but nobody noticed. More slowly, I rested my nose back on her fur.

"I'm sorry, Frostwing," I muttered respectfully. "This shouldn't have happened to you. I'll do everything to help find the one who killed you."

"Me too," Timberpaw interrupted, his eyes shined with determination. I purred softly and mumbled my respects.

xxxxx

"Hey, Lostpaw," Timberpaw's meow called from the hollow entrance. I watched the small tom pad forward, away from Icepelt, his mentor. When he reached me he said without flinching, "Thanks. I'm glad to know someone other than me is determined to find out who did this."

His green eyes were bright and at the same time sorrowful. I had to tell him my suspicions, it was only right. Besides, he needs to know too. As Timberpaw padded away, Berrystripe approached more slowly. Her face was bewildered that Timberpaw was actually talking to me.

I purred as I heard a loud yowl from the elders' den as Shallowpaw dashed out bristling. Knowing Ripplepelt, she probably was about to claw her eyes out for looking at her slaughtered nose funny.

However, I was left out here to do nothing until my back healed because of that kittypet. I probably would have gotten a new mentor last night if she didn't attack me. Watching the clouds pass by the sun was boring though.

"How are you feeling?" Berrystripe asked causally once she had snapped out of shock.

"Fine," I replied sourly.

She sighed and meowed, "What happened yesterday?"

"With what?"

"You and Shallowpaw," Berrystripe meowed. "She told me that you called her a kittypet and got mad."

"Pretty much," I meowed monotonously, resting my head on my paws. I looked away from her in studied the sandstone in pure boredom.

Berrystripe snorted crossly and spat, "I don't believe a word you two say."

"Good for you," I growled a little darker, pawing at the sand grains. What did I care of what she thought? Yes, I accused her of more then being a kittypet, but if I were wrong wouldn't Shallowpaw tell her truth?

Berrystripe mumbled something under her breath before saying, "How does your back feel?"

"Better."

xxxxx

I had nothing to do all week! At least the Gathering was tonight. Redstar allowed me to come out of the den. Only Shallowpaw and Autumnpaw stayed in their den. "So," Nightpaw purred. "You heard of the story right?" Timberpaw looked at me excitedly.

"No," I lied. I have heard it from Amberstar but I didn't want to make them wary of me. If I told them, Amberstar told me they wouldn't believe me. "What happened?"

"Timberpaw," she meowed quickly. "You went to that Gathering didn't you? I was still a kit."

"Yea," Timberpaw meowed calmer. "I was there. It was my first Gathering too! Scarletstar had just become leader when she banished us from the island! We still don't know why."

"How did she manage to do that?" I asked the same question I asked Amberstar.

"She spilt all her warriors into two groups, one to guard the ShadowClan border the other to watch the WindClan." He paused before spitting, "That's when Birchpaw died."

"Oh, your sister- I heard it from an elder," I rushed when I saw the surprise on his face.

"The Clan had a Gathering here that night, they didn't talk much, just mourned over the cats killed under the moon."

A huge gray she-cat pushed through the hollow entrance as he spoke.

I've never seen a cat so big!

Her face was squished in, her fur was thick; she only had a stump for a tail. "That must be the new ShadowClan leader, Maplestar." Mousepelt gave a yowl to alert their arrival.

Five warriors trotted in after her and two apprentices. They weren't allowed to bring many warriors into ThunderClan camp, because the place would be cramped. However, Rainstar argued saying that if it turned into a fight that ThunderClan would win because of numbers. Therefore, Amberstar agreed that some of the warriors and apprentice would say in their dens and if they come out for any reason punishment would follow.

I looked at the warriors that followed, all strong and big. Even the apprentices were almost warrior size. Another cat came in the camp. It was Rushstar, leader of WindClan. Warriors and apprentice chatted anxiously as the leaders gathered at Highledge.

This was all very annoying!

Warriors stared at me, eyes wide with wonder and fear. They bristled and kept their distance. I wouldn't laugh or growl at them. I just ignored them.

The continuous stares were hard to ignore though.

"Don't even look at them," Nightpaw meowed as she sent a dark look to an apprentice that stared at me. "The mouse-brains act like they have never seen a cat before."

I purred a soft thanks and mumbled, "At least nobody will be to keen to fight me anytime soon."

_Except Shallowpaw._

I bristled at the name and looked at Timberpaw; he was padding toward a group of WindClan apprentices. A yowl from Redstar started the Gathering shortly after.

I sat next to Nightpaw, careful not to brush her fur. I didn't want to see any futures right now. Yet, I was curious. She turned to look at me and gave a short purr as Timberpaw padded back over to us. He said something rude about WindClan that I didn't catch.

I saw something rustle at the camp entrance.

Mousepelt gave a huge and fearful caterwaul.

Every head turned toward the entrance where Mousepelt bristled and spat.

Then I saw a pure white she-cat pad forward. Not a hair on her pelt was any other color. Her face was narrow with her slender fur prickling in annoyance at Mousepelt's call. She scanned the crowd of cats and as she did so, an ugly sneer curled across her face. Her eyes were amber—no. They were too dark to be amber.

They were _scarlet_.

Behind her, cats filed through. Too many to count. They all smelled of fish and water.

The white cat flicked her tail and the warriors prowled through the camp, circling the out numbered warriors. She padded down after them and crossed through the stunned cats.

She leaped up in one leap onto Highledge with the other leaders and yowled, "Let the Gathering begin. It shall not end until I want it to. If any cat tries to leave, my warriors will attack. I have some things I wish to say. "

I looked at the warriors and saw the stunned looks of horror.

This cat must be Scarletstar.

**I have a surprise for you! If I get five reviews expect and update the day right after. AND the usual chapter on Friday! Review for two chapters in one week. Troublestripe**


	12. Chapter 11: Weakness

**Okay just as I promised, here's chapter eleven**

Chapter Eleven: Weakness

Growls filled the air at Scarletstar's words. Apprentices arched their backs at the RiverClan warriors that surrounded them as warriors stood to their paws hissing at the she-cat that challenged them.

However, the moonlight was as strong as it was before but Scarletstar took no notice of the clouds quickly approaching. She scanned the crowd again but she never seemed to see me, her scarlet eyes pronounced and proud.

"Cats of every Clan," she yowled loudly as though she were talking to the moon, "I have won many battles last moon and now it is time to claim my prize." I couldn't help but notice Redstar bristle at those words. "ShadowClan, I shall not take much but access into your land."

Maplestar opened her jaws but Scarletstar swiftly interrupted, "Just five fox-lengths from the lake. We will not take any prey but if your Clan wanders into _our_ newterritory we will attack."

Maplestar seemed to think about this for a moment before meowing, "You have won and you won't take much from us. I agree to this."

Scarletstar's eyes glittered maliciously under the moon as a mocking snarl crawled up her muzzle at the new ShadowClan leader's retreat. Redstar and Rushstar seemed intimidated by that. "As for ThunderClan," she snarled. "For some reason, the day after I beat and killed the ShadowClan leader, Amberstar tried to kill me."

Scarletstar turned to face Redstar, her tail lashing like a whip as she meowed calmly, "Why is that, Redstar? You are the new leader now, right? If so, you should understand why the old leader would care about a ShadowClan leader's death."

Redstar flinched as I did too.

How could she put all of that together?

Had she figured out the bond between the ShadowClan leader and Amberstar?

I saw Nightpaw edge closer to me out of fear as Timberpaw bristled in understanding of her words.

Did all of ThunderClan learn her secret by those words?

Redstar recovered quickly as he meowed, "I do not understand where you are going. Surely you do not expect Amberstar to attack because of you killing in cold blood." Scarletstar's fur ruffled at that. "I would do the same. No cat kills another in battle unless they think they might be killed. Why did you kill Amberstar? Did you think that you were going to lose?"

Before I knew what was happening Redstar turned on Maplestar, he was losing control of the gathering.

"As for ShadowClan, Amberstar tried to win your pride back and what do you do? You killed one of our warriors! Frostwing was found dead in your territory. Can you explain that? Your warriors killed Frostwing over a little prey?"

The ThunderClan leader couldn't understand what he was doing!

He is making the two Clan turn against us!

Maplestar turned to Redstar and yowled, "How _dare_ you accuse our warriors of killing another? Redstar, you saw the trail of blood that led into our territory. The claw marks that burned our trees. If we were to chase her out of our territory, wouldn't she have run the other way? Into your camp?"

Timberpaw flicked at that, he sent a nervous and excited glance at me. "She is saying Frostwing was chased from our territory!" he whispered. "Who from ThunderClan would chase Frostwing out?"

"Shallowpaw," I whispered quickly. Nightpaw froze and looked at me in shock as Timberpaw tensed. His round eyes stared burned into me like fire.

"Is that why she attacked you?" she hissed.

I nodded.

Scarletstar interrupted Nightpaw's words as she cried, "I won and for that I'm taking all the territory from the river that borders ShadowClan from you all the way up to the Giant Oak. We have already set markers so you will not be tempted to hunt there. As for you Redstar, for your accusation don't expect me to forget! I _will_ run you out of this forest for that!"

Redstar unsheathed his claws and growled at Scarletstar's threat, "You come into _my_ territory claiming my land without my permission?"

I loud caterwaul erupted from Rushstar. She crouched down toward the ground and spat darkly, "You are acting like no leader, Redstar! Your old leader attacked her and she has every right to take your land! Do not fight a lost battle, Redstar, for all you have done to your Clan is make it a target for those two Clans. I claim this gathering over."

She turned to Scarletstar and snarled, "You cannot keep my warriors prisoners here!" Rushstar leaped down from Highledge and pushed through the crowd toward the entrance of ThunderClan.

Then everything happened so quickly I couldn't see what happened until the RiverClan leader's claws raked across Rushstar's back. One moment Scarletstar was on Highledge the second she was over Rushstar. Claws were extended and teeth were snarling.

"Great StarClan!" Nightpaw breathed beside me as she struggled to see what was happening, "Did you see that jump she made?"

As soon as those words left her mouth, the hollow began to echo with battle cries. They rang like a song in the stone hollow. I've never heard anything so frightening. Nightpaw and Timberpaw disappeared beside me in the mass of fighting cats.

Fear pulsed through me, thicker in every heartbeat. I looked up to see if clouds would cover the moon. An eerie and familiar feeling swept through my body as I got a glimpse of the sky.

I bristled and arched my back as the cats around me fought, not one warrior dared to come near me. Lightning struck and the clouds covered the moon as soon as I was about to attack a warrior, I felt on the edge of losing control. The feeling couldn't be contained, I had to act! I had to release this power.

However, when the stars and moon recovered by the storm clouds, I felt sickly, weak, and _tired_. If a kit attacked me right now, I would be no match. I struggled to stay on my paws and I almost collapsed but another cat held me up.

I was touching another cat but saw no future. The shock was dim though as the cat held me up. "I've found him, Berrystripe!" the panicked voice cried, voice as sweet as honey compared to the RiverClan cats that raged on. "Over here!"

Berrystripe rushed over and yowled, "Bring him to my den, and hurry! I didn't know he couldn't ever-" She stopped short.

"Ever what?"

That was the last thing I heard: Nightpaw's pleading question.


	13. Chapter 12: Another Secret

Chapter Twelve: Another Secret

"You still haven't answered my question," Nightpaw snarled.

I've never heard her so fierce or scared.

Opening my eyes, I saw Berrystripe's back facing me as Nightpaw and Timberpaw were turned to her, though they hadn't realized I was awake. Nightpaw was bristling, and Timberpaw looked genuinely confused. "Why did you suddenly need Lostpaw in here? Did you know he was sick?"

"He's not sick," Berrystripe meowed back calmly. Her tail betrayed her annoyance behind her voice. "It's hard to explain and I don't plan to waste my time on two apprentices."

Stiffly I stood to my paws and meowed, "Then explain it to me."

Berrystripe gave a horrific cry of shock at my meow as Timberpaw hissed. Nightpaw burst into a purr of relief.

"Great StarClan!" Berrystripe spat at me. "Don't you scare me like that again!"

"You've been asleep for a long time!" Timberpaw meowed, recovering quicker then Berrystripe. "About two days. Berrystripe refuses to tell anybody about why you sleep so soundly when you're not sick, but for so long."

"I don't know," I meowed casting a glance toward Berrystripe. She shifted uncomforting and turned away from me studying her stack of berries. "I felt so exhausted I couldn't stand and then-"

I thought for a moment and a gasp escaped my jaws. I turned to Nightpaw and remembered the fight; I brushed—no—fell against her, but saw nothing of her future. That had never happened before. If she were to die soon I would see like I did when Amberstar and Frostwing died.

Berrystripe murmured something along the lines of 'I'll tell Redstar you're awake' and dashed away.

Nightpaw bristled and spat, "She's becoming more and more jumpy everyday. Did you see how high she leaped into the air when you talked?"

The disgust in her voice was almost overwhelming, why was she so upset?

Timberpaw seemed tense too.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

Timberpaw bristled and flexed his claws, "The good news is Minysong gave birth after everybody fled from the gathering. She had three healthy kits. Redstar banned everyone from the hollow; we have to go to the Horseplace again for Gatherings. And, well… RiverClan _did _set scent markers. We figured out that they only wanted access into ShadowClan territory to get into ours. Scarletstar is no mouse-brain."

"We chased a patrol off yesterday and reset markers. We're expecting an attack any day," Nightpaw added.

There was a moment of silence until Redstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Timberpaw looked at Nightpaw in confusion and ran outside; we followed.

Cats were already under Highledge as we came out; Birdfeather whispered something to Gingerpaw as Wolftail looked around excitedly. So much was going on I couldn't keep track of everybody.

"We had lost a loyal warrior a couple of days ago. Frostwing was tragedy killed by a ShadowClan patrol. Her apprentice was left without a mentor—"

"How rude," Nightpaw spat under her breath. "He has no compassion for others' feelings."

"So I will mentor Lostpaw," Redstar continued. "We will start training soon."

xxxxx

The days that followed were dull but filled with talk; whenever I came back, I was exhausted. Redstar had me fighting all day, which he said I was a natural, only because when I touched him I could see his next move. I was ready for anything though.

Well, not for what was coming up…

Redstar and I were fighting again, as usual. The grass poked at my pads making me uncomfortable. The sun was blocked by dark clouds that rolled in over the lake, as the wind that followed was monstrous. I nearly fell off my paws every time the wind pushed at me.

I just dodged an attack from Redstar. "Nice move!" he purred. "Now see if you can dodge this one!"

Quickly I ran past him. Brushing our fur, I blinked and saw us fighting of course. He leaped at me his but when I moved to the side, he leaped again. When I opened my eyes, only a second has past. Redstar curled his lip back and gave a snarl. He took a giant leap into the air and just as I have seen, I moved to the side.

I was expecting the next move though. I reared on my hind paws just as he was about to leap again. With as much force as I could I slammed my paws on his side, unbalancing him.

Redstar gave a surprise grunt as he stood to his paws. After shaking the dust off his fur, he purred, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Redstar!"

We both looked at a brown apprentice as he tumbled through the undergrowth. "RiverClan," he panted. "Shallowpaw spotted them-Groundfoot led a patrol to head them off-hurry!" Then Rockpaw was gone.

"Lostpaw," Redstar meowed, panicked. His eyes widened with worry and confusion. "Go help them!"

Before I could open my mouth, Redstar began to dash back to camp. A flash of lightning stuck over the lake as I began to run. The clouds covered the sun and rain began to fall. My fur stung from its impact.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically. _I have to fight two battles!_

When the trees began to thin out, I could hear cats yowling and screeching. The sleek pelts of RiverClan cats and the ThunderClan cats dotted the lakeside when I approached. I launched myself into battle.

The whole area was tossed into chaos. Drifts of lose fur floated lightly in the wind as teeth gleamed in the lightning that flashed. The waves crashed nosily as the cats' growls and yowls seemed to drown out the thunder. I saw Nightpaw chasing off another apprentice as Birdfeather wrestle with other warrior.

Groundfoot had his lip curled back and his fur stood on end. The RiverClan deputy, twice his size, copied his movement as the circled like hawks around each other.

So much was going on, and so much could go wrong. With a yowl, I announced my appearance before leaping on a full-grown apprentice. He gave a screech of shock as he crumbled under my weight. Claws unsheathed, and teeth bared, I gripped his left ear.

A growl rumbled in my throat as I shook my head viscously back and forward. The white apprentice gave a squeal of pain and squirmed under me. I let him go and he ran off.

A cat brushed past me and instantly I was seeing the cat's future. It was Timberpaw; his pelt was scarred and bleeding with many scratches. He was dashing toward the lake, eyes wide with fear, claws outstretched in terror. A cat suddenly leaped out of a bush a little ways ahead and clawed at him.

Then everything was cold.

I gasped in shock as I was thrown back into the battle; I turned to see whom the cat I brushed against was and bristled.

Shallowpaw's back was bushing against my fur. Her cream-furred pelt had not one scratch on it.

She was reared back on her hind legs, claws slashing at a RiverClan warrior's head. She stroked its muzzle with her claws and the tom recoiled in surprise. Shallowpaw took advantage of its surprise and tackled the warrior. The RiverClan warrior fell backwards, exposing its belly.

Shallowpaw lashed like an adder, clawing and slicing her claws at the warrior's belly until he squealed to be let go. All I saw after she got off was the RiverClan warrior dashing through the battle with his tail between his legs.

Was my vision true?

Would Shallowpaw kill Timberpaw in the near future?

I was knocked off my paws from behind as a warrior unbalanced me. As soon as she touched me though, I could see her next move.

She would flinch when she sees my face. I was to attack then.

Just as I had seen, the she-cat froze in shock as I turned to snarl at her. I leaped at her, raking my claws down her chest. The she-cat gave a grunt and took a couple of steps back into Shallowpaw. Shallowpaw let out a yowl and leaped on the she-cat's back. I would have continued to attack but something caught my eye.

Two warriors cornered Nightpaw. She was pinned under the larger brown tom as the she-cat rose for an attack.

A strange feeling swept through my body.

A protective and vengeful wave prickled through my spine.

Before I knew what I was doing, I plunged my body into the side of the larger warrior, knocking him off Nightpaw and into the other warrior. When they stood to their paws to face their attack, they weren't expecting me.

I bristled, my fur on end and narrowed my eyes at the two warriors. Gathering my breath and arching my back, I gave a loud hiss. Instinct must have taken over because they both ran, just as Berrystripe did when I first met her.

"Thanks," Nightpaw purred, not seeming intimidated by my threat to the two warriors.

Suddenly, a yowl called over all the fighting cats. Scarletstar was pinned by Groundfoot and Redstar, outmatched she ran yowling in retreat. The RiverClan warriors that remained struggled out of the battle and chased after their leader.

In the silences of victory, only one sound rose above all, Redstar's victory yowl.


	14. Chapter 13: The Death of a Kit

Chapter Thirteen: The Death of a Kit

We came back to camp with tails raised and heads held up high. It was my first battle and we were victorious. Nightpaw walked beside me, purring, and we shared a rabbit.

"I heard Redstar and a group of warriors are remarking the borders right now!" she meowed when I took a bite. "I wonder what trouble RiverClan's going to give to ShadowClan now."

I swallowed and whispered, "Redstar still thinks ShadowClan killed Frostwing. So far, he might plan an attack any day."

Pushing the rabbit back to Nightpaw I watched her to see how she would react.

She looked at me and meowed, words chosen carefully, "I miss Amberstar. She was better at making decisions. Redstar just jumps to conclusions. Oh!" She paused for a moment. "I've been wondering. Why do you think it was Shallowpaw who killed Frostwing?"

That wasn't what I was expecting. I opened my mouth but closed it every quickly with a _snap_.

Should I tell her the truth about Timberpaw and Minysong's kit?

How I can see into the future of any cat I touched?

No.

I was her friend right now. I didn't want that to change.

"The day I found Frostwing, all the cats padded out to mourn for her. However, she stayed in the apprentices' den complaining about getting her fur wet."

I lowered my voice into a whisper, "Nobody knows this but… When she was first found it was Frostwing that found her, they instantly got into a fight because Frostwing tried to drive her out. Frostwing beat Shallowpaw but Amberstar got involved. She brought her in. Frostwing never considered her a member of ThunderClan. The only thing she would call her was 'kittypet'."

Nightpaw pushed the rabbit back at me in a polite way to interrupt, "Then I can understand why Shallowpaw didn't really care."

"What I don't understand is, when Amberstar interrupted it was really Frostwing who commented on her fighting skills. She said that Shallowpaw could grow to be a good warrior. Shallowpaw never forgave Frostwing for trying to drive her out. After a while, she became unbearable for Frostwing. She started to call her kittypet instead of Shallowpaw."

For a moment, none of us spoke.

We just stared at our paws lost in thought. As the clouds began to roll away and the sun began to set, we decided to get up. "Do you think she will do it again?" Nightpaw murmured as Mousepelt padded by.

"Yes!" I hissed. "I know it!"

"How?"

I paused and just in time, Redstar called for a Clan meeting. I sighed in relief and dashed over under Highledge. As cats settled down, I noticed Shallowpaw was sitting next to Redstar, as her mentor Rubynose seemed quiet proud.

"No," I whispered as Nightpaw settled down next to me. "She's going to become a warrior!"

"Really?" Nightpaw spat. "I thought Redstar punished her for three or more moons? It has only been one!"

Redstar began before I could reply, "I have a new warrior I wish to announce. Shallowpaw spotted the RiverClan patrol and fought without a scratch, so I have decided to let her became a warrior."

An outburst coursed through the hollow, composed of cheers and yowls; however, we stayed quiet. As Redstar began to say the ceremonial words, I noticed something.

Minysong called Rootfur, Gingerpaw's mother, over. Minysong paced back and forth, eyes wide with worry. My ears instinctively pricked upwards to hear what they were saying.

"What's the matter?" Rootfur meowed as Minysong stopped pacing.

"When Redstar called the Clan meeting I pushed my kits inside the nursery. When I came inside, I noticed I only had two kits with me! I can't find Mellowkit! For StarClan's sake he can't even meow yet and he's already lost!"

"I'll alert the Clan," Rootfur promised. "You keep looking."

I watched Rootfur briskly pad across toward Highledge. When Shallowpaw's warrior ceremony was over Rootfur took one leap and meowed to Redstar something I couldn't catch.

Redstar's eyes widened and his fur bristled in panic. "Warriors, Minysong's kit is missing! Look all through camp. Shallowheart, you take a patrol and search the area!"

Nightpaw looked at me with shock as she murmured, "Shallowheart just became a warrior and he's already giving her orders fit for an experienced warrior!"

"Let's just look for Mellowkit," I whispered urgently.

We separated with the Clan.

I decided to check by the nursery, I wasn't going to let Shallowheart get to him yet!

I sniffed around the nursery and instantly caught his scent; it led toward the tunnel behind the nursery. I padded through. As soon as I padded through the end, a sharp pang crossed through my body, my neck felt like it was about to snap.

Something was attacked me!

Before I could utter a cry, I fell to the ground and drifted off.

"Poor thing," I heard Berrystripe murmur. Slowly, I lifted my head out of the nest I was sleeping in. With two blinks, I realized it was morning. Shallowheart and Berrystripe were circled around a mound of blood. I couldn't take my eyes off the poor kit.

"What happened?" I whispered as I stared at the blood-covered kit. How could such a thing that small bleed that much?

Berrystripe flinched as Shallowheart bristled.

Wait…

Shallowheart bristled at me.

She was never scared of me.

Did see expect me to be dead?

I felt a tingling feeling in the back of my neck but that didn't matter.

"We finally found him," Berrystripe whispered. "Shallowheart brought him in this morning. Found by ShadowClan border again."

I felt a growl rumble in my throat, "ShadowClan wouldn't kill a kit! I don't care what Redstar says! No one would kill a kit. It had to be a loner or…a _kittypet_."

Shallowheart bristled. "Are you accusing me?"

"Did I say your name?" I spat back.

Berrystripe yowled suddenly, "Lostpaw, be quiet, you have no right to say anything. Shallowheart found you by the border too. She said you passed out right in front of her."

I tried to remember last night but the only thing that came to me was following Mellowkit's scent trail.

"I found him by the ShadowClan border," Shallowheart meowed when Redstar padded in. "Shall I tell Minysong?"

"Yes," Redstar murmured, sighing. I followed Shallowheart outside. The image of the bloody kit was still burned in my mind.

Does Nightpaw know?

I padded toward the apprentice den instinctively and found Nightpaw looking tired and restless. "I saw," she murmured as I padded in. "You were right. She killed again."

The only words I could say were, "She meant to kill me too."


	15. Chapter 14: As the sun sets

Chapter Fourteen: As the sun sets

Nobody took his or her apprentices out to train today. Fear that a ShadowClan patrol would come to attack was swimming thickly in the air. For so many cats to believe one thing, while the truth was staring them in the face was terrifying.

We had an enemy in the Clan.

Something had to be said.

"Why would Shallowheart kill a kit?" Timberpaw spat as we settled down by the fresh-kill pile. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe she's trying to blame the whole thing on ShadowClan?" Nightpaw asked me and added with venom, "If just one cat is dead wouldn't it be suspicious? So why not kill a kit?"

"Selfish kittypet," Timberpaw muttered. "Just loves messing with the Clans."

"Hey," Nightpaw interrupted. "How did you know she killed again? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah," Timberpaw included. "Do you know who she's going to kill next?"

"Yes!" I yowled as I suddenly remembered the battle by the lake. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to tell them about my power. They needed to know I guess. "So when I brushed against Shallowheart during the battle I saw, a cat—" I was careful not to say his name "—running through the forest, no moon shown, and out of nowhere Shallowheart attacked."

"Wow," Timberpaw murmured sarcastically. "Now you dream of murder."

"I believe him," Nightpaw meowed bluntly. "You saw what happened to Minysong's kit. Who's next?"

I swallowed and meowed heavy-heartedly, "Timberpaw."

"Very funny," Timberpaw spat as he rose to his paws. "Joke's over I'm leaving."

Nightpaw gave a sigh and asked curiously, "Can you see my future?"

"Well," I meowed. "Remember the Gathering? You held me up. I touched you but saw nothing."

I moved over shyly and rested my nose on her left cheek. She purred at my touch. Once again, I saw nothing, just felt the fur under my nose. "Still nothing."

"Maybe it's a bond," she purred. "A close bond?"

"Probably," I purred back, moving away from her. "I just hope Timberpaw thinks a little bit more about this."

xxxxx

Timberpaw kept his distance from us for about two week. Shallowheart remained undetected about the murders as the new moon was coming too quickly. I knew what was coming. Nightpaw and I weren't going to let Shallowheart kill him soon.

Redstar however, became more and more jumpy everyday. Whenever we approached him, we could hear him murmuring to himself. He would talk about plans and fights but to whom he was talking to, not even StarClan could figure that out.

The mentor thing between Redstar and I seemed to disappear too. Nightpaw had told her mentor, Reedtail, about Redstar's absences to mentoring me and volunteered many times for me to go with them. Reedtail was a nice tom, but he was small. I always felt uncomfortable fighting with him, because I was three mouse-lengths bigger than both of them.

Nightpaw would comment every now-and-then about me growing like a badger. We would laugh at that. Even my fox-like face did not scare Reedtail as much as I expected him to react either.

However, Shallowheart began to act strange. Every time I even crossed her path, she would bristle or growl in shock. I began to have second thoughts about her.

Did she think I knew her secret?

Several times, I tried to talk to Redstar about Shallowheart, but before I could even mention her name, he would say something completely different.

"ShadowClan has it coming. If one more, then that's it. I won't attack the Clan I would attack something else. Don't worry their time for weakness is coming soon."

I began to worry for him.

My ragged fur tugged uncomfortably as the wind pulled at me. The clouds always blocked the sun these days; never did I see sunlight any more. However, the moon shined during night, making Berrystripe overwhelming about getting me in the apprentices' den. When I asked why she would only reply with, "Every apprentice needs their sleep."

She was obviously hiding something.

Under the whole weight of the ShadowClan's warrior story, the Clan was growing quiet quickly. Minysong was more protective of her remaining two kits more then any queen I have ever seen before. Her two kits became overbearing at times because they wanted to do things the Minysong refused to let them do, like taking a step out of the nursery.

Then things were calm.

"Lostpaw," Berrystripe interrupted one night. Nightpaw and I were sharing a black bird as the sun began to set. We were also talking about how the new moon was coming up. Tonight we would keep a careful eye on Timberpaw and Shallowheart. "I think you're looking a little ill."

"I'm fine," I meowed with a hint of annoyance. "Not a hair on my pelt is out of place."

Berrystripe gave a grunt and spat, "You will spend the night in my den. I just want to make sure."

"I'm fine," I began to growl. I was tired of Berrystripe treading on my tail all the time. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"I'm your medicine cat!" Berrystripe growled back. "You do as I say!"

That amused me, sudden courage from such a jumpy cat, "Nothing's wrong."

Berrystripe gave a low growl and padded off. "What's her problem," Nightpaw scowled. "She's been clawing your whiskers out at every step. We're still going to stick by Timberpaw tonight, right?"

"Of course."

As the sun began to set I realized that Timberpaw was nowhere in sight. Nightpaw told me she would look for him but that wasn't enough. I had to find him before sundown! Berrystripe had stolen me away in her den for the night though. I lay in the uncomfortable nest for was seemed like days.

I had to escape.

Therefore, as Berrystripe began putting her berries in order I snuck out.

The sun was still barely visible now. We just had a couple of more minutes to find him. So, I dashed out of camp, looking for any trace of him. If I hurried, I might find him before Shallowheart. The first place I headed toward was ShadowClan. If I was lucky, I might run into Shallowheart. She was terrified of me now. Any trace of her waiting to kill Timberpaw would be gone.

When I reached the edge of ThunderClan territory, I began to smell the air.

Nothing.

Daring, I crossed the border for Shallowheart's scent.

Once again, nothing.

Fear began to pulse through me.

What would I do now?

"What are you doing over here again?"

Yewpaw.

The medicine cat apprentice I ran into last time had a smug look on his face. "This is great!" he purred. Shoving the roots aside he called, "Another reason to attack ThunderClan!"


	16. Chapter 15: A Queen and her Kit

Chapter Fifteen: A Queen and a kit

"Great StarClan, you're in here a lot," Berrystripe's rude and ungrateful meow startled me. I felt two cats dragging me into her den. My whole body cringed in pain, as blood began to harden into a matted mess over my right eye. My tail hurt from the bite I received as my ear felt ripped in several places.

What made this so strange is I didn't remember a single thing that happened last night.

I fumbled and wiggled to get out of the grip of whoever was dragging me. Clawstripe and Whisperfang both dropped me at once. My back leg made me wince in pain.

"I feel like I've been hit by a monster," I grumbled.

Sitting up I saw I was at the entrance of Berrystripe's den. My cuts had been unhealed and hadn't been cared for yet. I must have just gotten there. "What happened?"

"You didn't listen to me," Berrystripe growled. "You wandered out of camp and must have been attacked by ShadowClan-" Her voice lowered into a whisper "-you were the lucky one."

My head began to spin as I tried to remember this, but failed. Why couldn't I remember anything?

"Timberpaw must have been with you," Berrystripe mused.

It took several seconds for me to understand what she had just said. I was walking into her den as Clawstripe whispered something into Whisperfang's ear when I saw.

Timberpaw lay sprawled out in the middle of Berrystripe's den. His mouth was parted and his eyes closed. I could only sputter and stumble for words, questions, _answers_. I couldn't form a complete thought. "He died just a couple of moments ago," Berrystripe whispered. "Wolftail is taking this hard. I told him to go for a walk…Nightpaw went with him for company."

"He's-s dead," I manage to say. Emotion filled my eyes, as I wanted to yowl out to StarClan.

_We failed._

That's all I could think of as Berrystripe tended to my wounds. I wanted to run. To find Shallowheart and confront her to what she had done. I could only imagine what would be going through Redstar's mind right now. What he was thinking, planning. The thought of what he would make us do at any mom-

"Clan, gather, now!"

Redstar's call rang through my thoughts as I padded away from Berrystripe. She let me go mumbling under her breath mournfully. The strange gathering call seemed to make the Clan tense. I noticed Nightpaw and Wolftail emerge with stunned looks on their faces.

I soon realized why.

Redstar was pacing back and forth murmuring loudly to himself. His words were dark and filled with threats toward every other Clan.

It was official; Redstar was losing it.

Before the Clan could even set down, he began to yowl, "ShadowClan will not expect what we are going to do!"

He continued to pace for another moment. Nightpaw set down beside me and whispered her greetings. "Was he talking to himself just then?"

"I don't know," I whispered back.

Redstar didn't seem to notice as the Clan rippled with worried cries.

"Yes," he hissed. "That's what I can make the Clan do. Yes. ShadowClan is training traitors. I shall stop it. Steal every kit, attack every apprentice. I'll take all my warriors and apprentices out!"

"Warriors," he turned to talk to the Clan now. "Attack every warrior in sight. Make them flee from their own camp. Guard the apprentices as they rip apart the nursery and steal every kit. Now for everyone, kill anyone that even lifts a paw to stop you."

Redstar gave a strange yowl as he cried, "This is for Minysong's kit, Frostwing, and Timberpaw!"

xxxxx

Wolftail seemed to like this idea. Unlike the rest of the Clan, they thought Redstar was becoming a little bit insensible. I limped to follow the warriors, even though Berrystripe begged; Redstar demanded that I come. I had little hope in this goal.

To steal a kit felt low.

As we surrounded ShadowClan camp, undetected, I felt guilt sweep through me. I would steal a queen's precious kit today. For something ShadowClan had never done. Before I knew what was happening warriors pelted past me and attacked the cat standing guard. He could never have given a warning, for Redstar reached him first.

I don't want to talk about what happened next.

Wolftail broke through the entrance first, his head held high as he dashed toward the nursery. I crossed next to hear Maplestar give a surprised cry. ShadowClan seemed to scatter. The kits playing outside and elders resting the in sun had been lost in the battle. I saw two elders struggle to find safety as apprentices from ShadowClan hurried to help the kits back to the nursery. Another apprentice helped the elders hide before ShadowClan turned defensive.

Maplestar gathered her warriors ready to launch into attack. I followed Wolftail toward the nursery. Surprisingly, we had already broken into the nursery.

A cry called from Maplestar, that single words changed the odds against us, "ShadowClan, attack! We will not let them kill any more!"

Kill no more?

That's when I saw him.

Yewpaw was lying in the middle of camp, the strange and familiar claws marks etched across his pelt.

Shallowheart killed Yewpaw too?

I was tossed off my paws as a large warrior knocked me over; his teeth sunk into my shoulder. I cried out for help, forgetting all about the dead medicine cat apprentice, only to realize that I wasn't the only one needing help.

The Clan was losing.

Redstar was pinned facedown on the ground and wasn't moving. Blood flowed from the back of his neck.

He was losing a life.

Anger swept through me, I kicked at the warrior that bit me, and ran toward the nursery. Autumnpaw, Nightpaw, and Mudpaw were gathering kits as Wolftail and several other warriors fought off the queens.

"Leave Twinekit alone!" I heard a queen squeal as Rockpaw picked up a shivering brown kit. My heart broke at the queen that cried for her kit. Her fur was fluffed out in every direction with fear as her eyes rippled with emotion. "Put her down!"

"Be quiet," Groundfoot growled as he pinned the queen.

I had to do this; I was an apprentice to take a kit. I dashed through the nursery and grabbed a kit that pleaded and squealed for its mother. The kit gave a shrill cry as I picked it up and ran.

Once I was safely out of the ShadowClan camp, I followed the other apprentices back to ThunderClan territory. The kit begged to be brought back but I wouldn't reply. We were the target for attack now. They would have done everything to being the kits back.

As we reached ThunderClan territory I spotted Nightpaw, she carried a black and white kit; it looked like it was only a half moon old. Its eyes had only just begun to open as its ears were still folded back. I gave her a nudge and we trotted beside each other.

I put down the kit I held and let him walk beside me. He looked only three moons. "I want to see Rainpelt," he mumbled pitifully beside me repeatedly. "I want to go home."

"You will," I promised every time. "I'm sorry. Just stay with us for a moment and your Clan will come to pick you up and bring you back to Rainpelt."

I only hoped that what I said was true, for ShadowClan could do more than just pick the kit up.

They could attack just as we did, and for all I knew.

Shallowheart might be on their side.


	17. Chapter 16: Reveal

Chapter Sixteen: Reveal

I had a new duty…

To watch and take care of the kit I stole. As for the two younger kits that Nightpaw and Autumnpaw took, Minysong had to watch them. They were too young but Minysong didn't seem to mind. Soarkit, the kit I took, refused to do anything but eat. He wouldn't talk unless we mentioned ShadowClan.

Soarkit was terrified of me though. He would whimper and cry when I got too close. His tiny claws unsheathed. Only when Nightpaw came in with me he would feel a little bit safer.

"He's a friendly cat," Nightpaw would convince him. "I'll attack him if he lays one claw on you. How about I hold him down and you bite his tail if he does?"

That made both Soarkit and I purr.

Now the Clan was busy with training. We would spot more and more ShadowClan cats trying to trespass onto our territory almost every second. Redstar gave us permission to kill.

Several times, I brushed against cats and saw their future that day. The best one was seeing that Autumnpaw, Mudpaw, and Rockpaw would be made warriors soon! That means Nightpaw too! The clouds had been covering the night now so Berrystripe had let me sleep in the apprentice den with Nightpaw.

We had gotten so much closer these days. Some days we would share a rabbit, others we would hunt for the Clan, just by ourselves. I forget about the sun burning my pelt, the grass prickling at my pads, almost everything when I'm with her.

We were full grown now too! I was a badger, as Gingerpaw would put it, daring to rip the Clan apart. Now, she said it as a joke. The Clan was getting used to me. Autumnpaw was being a little bit more friendly too, if that were possible.

A whole week without ShadowClan trying to take the kits made Redstar mad though. Not the emotion mad, internally. He would call Clan meetings and just murmur to himself. When he saw we were gathered he would spit at us to watch the ShadowClan border. Poor Groundfoot. He was stationed an all day ShadowClan watch to make sure ShadowClan wasn't coming.

One night changed everything, though.

The storm clouds still covered the night sky as I curled around my nest. Nightpaw was next to me, our pelts brushing, as always. When we murmured our goodnights and fell asleep, another cat was awake.

Her mind was racing with guilt and sadness. Even confusion filled in their depths. She didn't understand why nobody had figured out yet. She thought for sure that Nightpaw would notice, but she seemed to be falling for him.

There was only one thing that would fix this guilty emotion that had eaten away at her.

Shallowheart crept out of the warriors' den and snuck into the nursery. Quickly and silently she rounded up the kits, being careful not to wake up Minysong as she took the two newborns. She whispered a couple of words to the kits and they nodded their heads excitedly. Her plan was in good intentions but with the wrong actions.

The newborns she had snuck out from Minysong were too young to pad beside her. So, she gave the five moon old kit to carry one as she held the other. They were on their way back to ShadowClan.

I woke up to the tiny kit's squeals as the five moon old kit stumbled.

I heard every sound.

Shallowheart's muffled commands, the kits whispering excitingly.

When I woke from my sleep, it took me only seconds to realize what was happening.

Shallowheart was stealing the kits back!

I nudged Nightpaw lightly, waking her up. Before she could say anything, I put my tail over her mouth to be quiet.

I padded out of the apprentices' den with Nightpaw by my side. Just in time, we saw Shallowheart's tail disappear behind the nursery. Instinct told me to follow her, but what would that do? I had to get someone to see her treachery.

Nightpaw gave a small gasp and whispered the perfect solution, "Let's go wake up Redstar."

As quickly as I could I leaped onto Highledge and padded into Redstar's den. Nightpaw waited restlessly from bellow.

"Redstar," I whispered urgently. I saw amber eyes gleam in the darkness as I said his name. "I-I think Shallowheart is taking the kits back to ShadowClan."

Amberstar, the leader before him and his sister, would never react the way Redstar did. His eyes widened with shock and hate. It mixed in a form of cold fury. If the clouds weren't covering the sky, I would probably see a snarl form across his face.

"Take me to her," he spat. "If what you say is true I will kill her right there."

xxxxx

Everything was dark.

The forests, trees, wind, even the glint in Redstar's eyes.

I was too afraid to brush against Redstar, what I might see will probably be ugly. I smelted Shallowheart and the kits. Every now and then, I would try to reason with Redstar, that stooping to her level wasn't a good idea. He would never answer.

Every step was painful. Through the night, I couldn't see if Shallowheart was lurking from behind the corner of a tree. However, Nightpaw padded beside me, our pelts touching the whole time.

Finally, we caught up to her. The kit that hung from her jaws let out a loud squeal when Shallowheart stumbled.

"Shh-" she would whisper to the newborn softly just as a queen would. "We're almost there."

We watched from a bush as she crossed the border. In that very second, Redstar growled. His pelt bristled with guilt as he murmured, "You two have been trying to tell me this the whole time, haven't you?"

I flinched from the guilt in his voice and almost wanted to lie. "Yes," Nightpaw whispered for me.

"She killed Frostwing, Mellowkit, Timberpaw, and that ShadowClan apprentice that was laying in the middle of camp on the day of the attack? Is that what Maplestar meant when she said, 'they will kill our warriors no more?'" His voice seemed to break at every word as though he had killed the listed cats himself.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then follow, me," he spat. "I need to apologize to ShadowClan."

xxxxx

The apology didn't go well.

Maplestar was furious but accepted the kits back when they came. As for Shallowheart, we beat her to the ShadowClan camp, catching her pad in with the kits. Emotion swelled in my eyes as I watched Twinekit and her mother squeal with happiness. This made me very happy.

Now we were back at camp.

The sun was rising behind the clouds when Redstar called for a Clan meeting.

Before every cat was settled, Redstar erupted into a caterwaul. "Shallowheart took the kits back to ShadowClan! She killed Frostwing, Mellowkit, Timberpaw, and the ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice!"

I was surprised by the anger the Clan released. How quickly they believed his words.

Shallowheart however, cried in denial, "I didn't-"

"Shallowheart," Redstar cried. "You are exiled from ThunderClan. We will send a hunting patrol to search and kill you if you haven't left by sun high."


	18. Chapter 17: Monster

**_A friendly reminder that this story is a tragedy._**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Monster

**Lostpaw's P.O.V.**

I watched Shallowheart sulk away with pride buzzing in my heart.

We had found the killer and now she was exiled.

What a wonderful feeling it was to be safe.

Nightpaw rushed to my side, eyes glowing in the same pride I felt, and gave me a comforting lick. "You were right! That'll show those mouse-brains who are loyal!"

I erupted into a purr at that, a happy feeling fluttering inside me. As though I had grown wings, and escaped a fearful dream. For my life will change now. No traitor to worry about, no more cats being killed. We could finally live a true life. To be warriors as we always dreamed.

Nightpaw and I together.

We brushed muzzles for a moment in the swelling emotions around us. The Clan's worries had disappeared; the forest would rest in peace. What made this better was I had finally found a cat that could accept me for who I am.

"Let all cats—" Redstar started to yowl but all the cats were under Highledge already from Shallowheart's exile. Nightpaw lifted her head and gave a disapproving grunt.

"I can't believe he's our leader," I heard her growl under her breath. "Look at all the trouble he caused us."

"Nightpaw, Lostpaw, come up here," Redstar purred, wiping our thoughts away. "I have something I wish to say."

I looked at Nightpaw with excitement as she looked at Redstar with pure curiosity. What did he have in mind? Side-by-side we padded toward Highledge and after Nightpaw jumped up, I followed.

Redstar announced, "They had tried to warn me about Shallowheart before Timberpaw's death, and for that I am sorry. I had ignored Lostpaw and Nightpaw on several occasions; I shall admit that I was too caught up in revenge. In return, I shall make them warriors."

Everyone cheered; Rockpaw and Mudpaw looked disappointed, however. Next moon they will become warriors; I saw it in Rockpaw's future.

"I, Redstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. Lostpaw and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," we chorused.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Lostpaw from this moment on you will be known as Lostsong. Nightpaw you will be known as Nightwing. StarClan honors your faith and bravery you two have put into your Clan."

**Nightwing's P.O.V.**

I glanced at Lostsong and gave a purr when he looked back at me; his icy blue eyes blinked as happiness filled their depths. What used to be murderous, ghostly blue eyes weren't scary any more. I could see emotions swimming under the dark glare. The care he felt for the Clan, and how their words affected them.

But now, the unmistakable look of happiness filled his icy eyes.

We both purred. Proud and loud, the clouds above rumbling softly from the passing rain that poured this morning before our ceremony.

The pride of victory still hung in the air.

However, as the night went on, Lostsong began to bristle tensely. His claws unsheathed at the thought of something I couldn't figure out. I guess the idea that Shallowheart killed Frostwing, and all those other cats were almost too hard to believe.

As we sat at the entrance of ThunderClan, side-by-side, I only wished the other warriors could see him as I do. He was a kind warrior with no intention of harming anyone. I purred louder at the thought of cats considering him to be normal. To see beyond his face into his heart, but that was wishful thinking. Some cats only chanted my name during our ceremony. Like my father, Wingflight, who had disowned Lostsong as an apprentice before he even had the chance to get to know him.

I would talk to him later, warrior-to-warrior, of how I fell in love with the apprentice he shunned.

Of course, I haven't told Lostsong of my feelings yet. I guess the fear of him not caring for me in the same way had my drawbacks.

Lostsong looked up at the cloudy sky and for some reason looked disappointed. I remember him telling me of how he had only seen the stars a couple of times, and it seemed like it would never stop raining. I wanted to sigh, but did not dare break the silences.

As the night carried on, Lostsong seemed uncomfortable. He bristled every now and then and seemed to be fighting with himself, twitching constantly and flinching at every sound. I gave him a worried nudge but he would nod for me not to worry.

Now, as the clouds thinned out into soft whisk of moisture I could see the stars. How romantic, I thought with a soft hum. I tapped Lostsong's shoulder with my paw; he snapped his head at me, his eyes filled with struggle.

'What's wrong?' I mouthed, careful not to actually speak.

'Nothing,' his mouth formed.

I pointed to the stars with my ears and purred softly, he looked up and in that split second, everything changed.

His eyes became hard and lifeless. They turned gray and dark instead of blue, his fur stood on ends, making him look rugged and… dangerous.

Something was wrong.

He curled his lip back into a sneer of struggle; he was fighting.

With what though?

He turned around to face me, backing away into the forest, shaking his head back and forth as though he couldn't think straight.

I took a step forward.

"GET AWAY!" Lostsong cried mournfully, closing his eyes. "GO!"

Fear suddenly pulsed through me and as soon as it did, he snapped.

His eyes were stone gray, a trace of scarlet in them, and his teeth were visible as his lip curled back farther than any cat I had seen. What I saw before me, gray eyes locking me in place, was not a cat. He was just like a gray fox—a monster.

His back was arched in a position that I had never seen before, his claws sharp and outstretched.

"Lostsong?" my meow was a whisper. I stepped back in fear stronger then before.

What was wrong with him?

I turned to run but as soon as my back was turned, claws hooked into my spine. I gave a cry of pain as the claws tore apart my skin and fur on my haunches, pulling me down. Blood flowed thick and fast from the new wound, it seemed like seconds past before the air reeked with blood.

As the blood trickled down my back legs he parted his jaws into an eerie and strange sound. No words and explain his battle cry. I couldn't find it in me to defend myself, to rake my claws down his throat. The only thing I could do was cry for help.

I twisted and turned to escape his grasp, but every movement worked against me, my belly was exposed. I gave out a loud caterwaul as I realized what was happening, but Lostsong cut it short. He had reared on his back paws and landed with every ounce of his body on my chest.

It seemed like all of the air in my lungs came out. I couldn't breathe correctly.

The next thing I knew my whole body crumpled in pain, blood splattered like raindrops, as a sickening high-pitched wail escaped my mouth. He was ripping my pelt apart.

I couldn't escape his attack, claw after claw I began to lose strength from blood loss. My underbelly felt like it was on fire, my paws only twitched feebly as he raked his claws down my belly one last time.

I was soaked with my own blood, black fur covered in red. I gasped for breath that seemed to have left my body hours ago. As I did this I saw Lostsong stare at me. His eyes looked lost and disappointed.

He was no cat right now.

Lostsong raised a paw to a shoulder length and unsheathed his claws to the end, sneered at the thought of something; I knew where this was going.

I was going to die.

Pain ripped at my neck as I could feel his claws rip through my skin.

It all was amusing to him.

I had no air to breathe as blood bubbled in my throat, I couldn't cry out in pain or yowl for help. He plunged his claws deeper in my neck as my eyes glazed in pain. Blood washed over his paws, a rusty growl rose in his throat.

He was enjoying himself.

Suddenly, the warrior was knocked aside by a smaller red cat.

Redstar gave a growl as he unsheathed his claws and ripped at the underbelly of my fallen mate. A strange noise rose from Lostsong, as he began to lose the battle. As I lay there, the life ebbing from my eyes I realized he was yowling, but not in pain or misery, but in sadness.

I began to fade from the world; Berrystripe, who was rushing to my side, wouldn't save me now. Only if Lostsong were with me would I survive.

Swallowing the blood that gathered in my throat, I begged Berrystripe with three words.

"Don't kill him."

* * *

**The 100th reviewer gets a sneak peek to the chapter up ahead!**


	19. Chapter 18: Story

**_Congrats to Godric's Honor for winning the sneak-peek!_**

Chapter Eighteen: Story

The sun had just raised its peak over the treetops. Its bright sun, clear sky, was really ironic. The one day I figure out what I am, is the only day that isn't covered with dark clouds. It was almost like the clouds were mimicking me, picking the one night that Berrystripe couldn't bring me in earlier.

I have been awake the whole night. Ever since I was away from the starlight, my body finally found me. Hidden in the shadows of the medicine cat den I watched them treat the only cat I loved, the one I tried to kill. The blood that came from her neck was repulsive, the smell was almost sickening.

My heart ached as I unsheathed my claws to see them scarlet…

With _her _blood.

Depression didn't it me like a stone; it hit me as though it were lightening. Its shock that stuck at me when Berrystripe told me I did this was indescribable. I felt worthless, lost in the world once again.

If I attempted to kill Nightwing, was it me who killed Frostwing?

The cold grip of the depression tugged at me at every second. Nothing seemed to help me, my heart ripped as I saw Nightwing's throat when Berrystripe began to treat her with cobwebs. Even Berrystripe looked upset. She couldn't help it. I'm the one that did this to Nightwing; she would have never found an excuse to bring me in from a warrior vile.

Last night, after Redstar nearly killed me for he said he caught me off guard and left no room for defense. After Redstar and three other warriors dragged my aching body in the medicine cat den, he ordered a patrol to find Shallowheart and bring her back. They had just arrived moments ago. I've never seen Shallowheart look so fragile or scared. When she saw me, it looked like she jumped out of her pelt.

Why she did this, I didn't understand. Earlier in my life, she nearly clawed the life out of me for calling her a kittypet. Now she would hiss or spit at me in fear.

"Let all cats come to Highledge," Redstar called half-heartedly. When Minysong's kits Bubblekit and Icykit squealed in delight at the fact that they didn't have to catch prey to join this gathering, Redstar answered these squeals with a nod toward Minysong.

"They are going to be made apprentices today," he replied to Minysong's horrified face.

However, Minysong's face fell even more. "They just turned five moons old! Redstar, they still have another moon to go!"

"I know!" Redstar spat back at the queen. "But with the losses of Frostwing and Timberpaw they can fill their places."

Ignoring Minysong's caterwauls of outrage Redstar began to speak, "For those of you who don't know, Lostpaw had broken the warrior code last night."

I crawled through the crowd of cats and leaped onto Highledge with Shallowheart and Redstar. "We wish to hear the whole story from both of you, Shallowheart?"

Shallowheart stepped forward and faced the Clan. Her face looked as though she hadn't slept for moons. "I wish to start with the beginning-" Shallowheart started. She talked about how Frostwing had quelled their words as I scanned the crowd. Nightwing hadn't moved yet, her life hanging on her claw tips.

After she talked about the story I told Nightwing so long ago, I began to listen.

"As you may know, mere seconds later, Mellowkit had disappeared. I saw Lostsong sniffing every bush, follow a trail. Then I heard Mellowkit, mewing for help. Lostsong snapped his head up and something was different. He ran after the sound and I followed, breaking away from the patrol. That's when I heard the kit squeal and Lostsong attack."

She stopped as Minysong gave a sad cry but continued at Redstar's order.

"I was terrified of him after I saw him attack the kit. If you saw what he looked like…." -She changed the subject- "Quickly, I attacked him myself, biting him on the back of his neck. Honestly, I was trying to kill him."

I remembered the beginning, but not the end. That day I smelt the kit, followed its scent and…and…

_No!_

I was swimming in confusion. I fainted that night, yea, no big deal. The night I attacked Nightwing I fainted too my body felt as though someone was attacking me. Was the pain I felt really Shallowheart trying to kill me moments before, Redstar's brutal attack? Was I really fainting? Or giving into the ravages power, urge to kill?

"When he woke up the next morning I was terrified. I lied to Berrystripe earlier thinking that Lostsong was dead. I don't understand why, but I felt like I shouldn't have told what really happened. Then I saw him kill Timberpaw. I knew he was suspecting me now, the way he would look at me…"

At first her words formed nothing but a jumbled sentence, but as I picked apart the words I gasped.

In the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan, I brushed against Shallowheart and saw Timberpaw's death. The cat that leaped out of the bushes was me! I was attacking Timberpaw and I was seeing it through her eyes!

The wave of emotions I felt was sick.

"Then I did something mouse-brained. I stole the kits back to ShadowClan because in knew it wasn't them killing our warriors! It was Lostsong! I took the kits back and for that I was exiled."

Redstar nodded, his eyes glazed in emotion. "Lostsong," he mewed like a kit. "Tell what you want to say."

I stood to my paws, my cuts stung with pain, "It is true, I think…"

"I believed I killed Frostwing and all those other cats. I swear by StarClan I didn't mean it! It was as if every time I see the stars, nothing but darkness reaches my mind. Something takes over that I can't control, and then I killed them! I see in the future when I touch a cat and when I touched Shallowheart at the battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan, I saw her attack Timberpaw and kill him. It was really me."

"_Fox dung!_" an elder shrieked.

"Lostsong, that's enough," a cream furred she-cat spoke.

Berrystripe padded the crowd and meowed, "I have tried to keep this a secret as Amberstar had wished but it is unavoidable now. Amberstar walks in my dreams every night.

"She talks to me, asks how Lostsong was doing in his training. Telling me when the clouds would revile the stars so I could get Lostsong in without him killing. Amberstar misses you so much Lostsong some nights she only talks about how she regrets doing the things she did. How it affected you.

"You are probably wondering why she can't talk to you? Amberstar says that she can't talk to you because you are StarClan's shunned kit."

My eyes widened with her words. No words formed from my mouth or in my brain. My mind was blank.

I was shunned from StarClan too?

"For your mother's actions," Berrystripe continued, "by lying to the Clan and running away. She gave birth in a fox den. StarClan chose the moonless night to hide your face from the world, to morph your face into the creature that the den you were born in. StarClan can be unforgiving at times, Lostsong. Amberstar is very sorry that her actions had brought this to you."

"Well," Redstar interrupted. "You will not be exiled but be held in the medicine cat den until we figure out a way to control this. StarClan is to decide his faith, not us."


	20. Chapter 19: The truth story

Chapter Nineteen: The True Story

The night was peaceful from what Berrystripe had said; I couldn't stand to look at Nightwing. She was alive, yes. Her cobweb-covered body was too much for me to see, even though I was probably in the same state.

Redstar had attacked me and Berrystripe explained. It was I who had attacked Nightwing and if Redstar had not nearly killed me she would be dead. My belly was wrapped in cobwebs so thick I couldn't see any piece of my fur, the same for Nightwing's neck.

It was moonhigh before I fell asleep and when I did, I wish I wouldn't have. My dreams were filled with blood and claws. At first, they didn't make sense; they were coming and disappearing to the point where I couldn't remember what they were about.

I recognized one part of my dreams, the night when it all started…

_Within one heartbeat, the whole world changed in front of me. My fur began to bristle uncontrollably, claws flexing in and out. A warm feeling swept up my body, eliminating the cold. _

_Power was what it was._

_I liked the feeling; I had to act right now but what could I do? _

_I looked into the lake to see the answer was staring me in the face. The power swam within me. It was my eyes, they were filled with the same urge I had, the unmistakable look of blood-lust._

_I stared into the blood-lusting eyes of a murder; the icy glare seemed to edge me on. _

_That very second I forgot who I was. _

_Lost in the lake as my mother's hopes once lay. _

_The strange voice of a pleading she-cat rang in my ears. Her voice was as sweet as honey to the ears of a cat. _

_To a cat though, I was no cat. The star's light pulsed through my veins, stronger every second. _

_I turned to face the voice that called a name didn't recognize; 'Lostpaw' was it? She called that name again. _

_Who was this cat that called toward me? _

_Her fur stood on ends as her ears pinned back in annoyance and fear. Suddenly, I could smell the world. The sour grass, crisp bark, and willowed flowers, but what really amazed me was another scent. Sweeter then anything I have smelt in my whole existence, stronger then the scent of mouse-bile, and yet sweet on my tongue. I have never been able to smell it before until now. The smell wrapped around my muzzle as I stared at the she-cat. _

_As soon as I smelt the scent a dark, rumbling growl erupted deep in my chest._

_Her fear is what I desire. _

_I unsheathed my long claws and as I did that, a surge of undeniable power crawled up my spine. I bristled now, and even though I couldn't see myself. I could tell my fur looked ragged; my claws glistened in the dim starlight, eyes glittering murderously in the stars. _

_I knew I looked like a monster. _

_It took a split-second for me to lunge at the silver cat. My paws sprung from the forest floor, propelling me toward the scent that pulled me forward, muscles working furiously for an attack. The cat relaxed for a moment when she saw me run toward her. _

_The smell began to subside. _

NO!

_My nose burned for its smell, I needed it. I curled my lip back into a snarl. With one leap, I sliced my claws through her side. The she-cat gave a cry of shock and pain. "Lostpaw," she squealed in betrayal. "What are you doing?" _

_The scent washed over me, warm and sweet. Smooth against my scent glances, tickling my nose. How the smell of fear could bring me to this. With claw and fang, I attack this cat for fear scent alone. Nothing could smell better, not one thing in this world._

_Oh, how wrong was I?_

_I watched the scarlet flow from her body down to the ground. The she-cat turned sideways in defense now, arching her back and brisling her fur. The scarlet poured from her side faster as she moved, painting her fur in the most beautiful color. _

"_Lostpaw," the voice threatened. "Listen to me! It's me, Frostwing! If you don't stop this right now, I'll attack!"_

_Fear could come in her voice too? Was this all the cats are, bottled up fear?_

_I purred in mockery at her threat, my eyes never left the scarlet liquid. The blood scent was sweeter then fear's. _

_I couldn't handle it any more! I needed more! _

_I gave a loud caterwaul as I sprang at the she-cat; the forest flew along side me as I leaped. The cat gave a cry of anger and reared on her hind legs to overthrow me. With my weight and force I gathered easily knocked her down. _

_With claws outstretched, I slashed at every visible scrap of fur that blocked the warm blood away from me. It poured down the weak skin, its scent overwhelming. However, what I didn't expect is the claws that lashed like an adder. I reared back in surprise as a small painful feeling crawled down my shoulder. Realization hit my body as the pain swelled. _

_I was bleeding!_

_Anger made me crazy, I looked around for the she-cat that had done this to me, but she must have escaped my grasp! My eyes narrowed into small black slits as I scanned and scented for her direction. She couldn't have gone too far…Suddenly, a thought flashed through my mind. _

_Why end this game now?_

_The hunt has only begun._

_I soared through the forest, dodging trees faster then a fox chasing a squirrel. My eyes grew hungry with revenge for this she-cat. I would kill her, just to see the look of death in soulless eyes._

_I curled my lip back in excitement. _

_My ears flicked when I caught the sound of running pawsteps as my nose twitched with that scent._

_Oh, yes, death was near._

_By why waste that scent of fear with sudden death._

_No, I would let her live a little bit longer. _

_Just a little._

I jolted awake from my dream, disturbing Nightwing. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, her eyes warm with worry that not even I could explain, but it quickly disappeared with pain. My eyes glanced at the long narrow cut in her neck that still had blood trickling out between the cobwebs. A sad purr rumbled in my chest as I gave her a single lick under her chin.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean to wake you…or—"

"I know," her meow was sincere and promising, yet she sounded like she was choking. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Without looking at her, I murmured, "Yes."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she edged a little closer to me, entwining her tail with mine. The thorn stabbed me in the heart as I noticed her winces at the movement. Why did I have to do that to her? I didn't kill her but the pain of knowing what could have been. It was almost too unbearable. I wanted to go outside, but I couldn't.

The stars would cause me to kill again.

"No," I answered, looking at my paws. The purr disappeared, as I meowed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Nightwing laid her head on my paws and whispered, "If you want to talk about it, tell me. I'll listen."

I looked down at her head and whispered, careful not to wake Berrystripe, "I dreamed of the night I killed Frostwing…"

Nightwing flinched; I knew she wasn't expecting that to be an answer. She lifted her head and looked at my face, "What happened?"

"I attacked, she ran, I followed," I meowed curtly. No words could describe what I saw. Well, not any of the words I wanted to use.

My mind wondered again, if I died, how many lives would be saved? Nightwing's life would be safe, Redstar, Berrystripe's too. If I died in battle would that make me noble, or make others glad that a cat got rid of me?

Nightwing suddenly growled darkly. Stunned, I instinctively looked at the entrance to see if a cat had padded in. When no cat came, I looked at Nightwing.

She snarled at me, her teeth bared, hackles unsteadily rise. "Don't you dare think of killing yourself!" Her claws unsheathed as he spat loudly, "I forbid it!"

I remembered I told her of my thoughts when she woke up, how depression was becoming overbearing. She gave me a thin cut across my cheek for such thoughts.

Berrystripe turned in her nest but didn't rise. I looked back at Nightwing. Her snarl had faded as a pleading look spread across her face, "I wouldn't know what to do…"

I looked into her eyes once again as new strength washed over me; I promised without flinching away from her eyes, "I won't as long you are here, beside me."


	21. Chapter 20: Broken Promise

Chapter Twenty: Broken Promise

It was night again, usually the most peaceful part of the day. I almost laughed at that thought. Almost.

I rested in Berrystripe's den with Nightwing's shattered body by my side. Her strange wheezing breath was a song in my ear, a sign she was alive. Our fur brushed and for once, I wanted to see her future. To see what will happen up ahead. However, when I would brush my muzzle against her shoulder I saw nothing except the fur under my nose. I was thankful Nightwing was asleep.

The night made me terrified. If what Berrystripe had said was true: that I was a threat to the Clan, I was shunned from StarClan, and even if I glaze at Silverpelt, I turn into a monster. The half moon was out and I was scared of the clear night. I wish the clouds would cover Silverpelt.

Bubblepaw and Icypaw were apprentices now and the Clan was outraged with the fact that I wasn't exiled. Only Berrystripe and Nightwing were on my side.

As the night continued I received a strange feeling. At first I couldn't figure out what it was, but I recognized it. It made me was to bristle, doubling my size. An uneasy feeling made my claws unsheathe and me shift side to side.

Suddenly I remembered the night I attacked Nightwing. At first I would bristle and shuffle uncomfortably, then when I look at the stars… My eyes widened with shock, making my claws slide out even farther with alarm, and bristle in denial.

_I won't walk outside, not a paw will be placed out of this den!_

The feeling tempted me, becoming almost unbearable and then disappearing at times. However, I would never move away from Nightwing.

I will _never_ look at the stars again.

Now, it was easy to ignore the prickling under my skin, the urge to sink my claws into skin. I would stay here until dawn, not a cat will be hurt tonight.

Suddenly, my claws extended as far as I could allow them, digging into the dirt below. I was bristling. My ear erected back and lips drawn back over my teeth as though I were threatening something. I smelled something in the air, tension?

_It is not as sweet as fear…_

My whole mind snapped that very moment. The world opened up around me welcoming new sour scents. My eyes narrowed into tiny black slits as I saw the dim starlight outside the den. Forcibly, I stood to my paws and backed away.

I will not take one-step toward the entrance!

C_olor that washes from wounds, rusty scent of blood. _

My mind was intruded by these thoughts.

_What it would be like the fell skin ripping apart by my claws. Warm blood under my pads and the yowls the cats would give out as they try to fight back. To see the light of life leave a cat's eyes, watching it fade to the point that only darkness lingers._

"NO!" I caterwauled fearfully.

I was horrified. I was losing this battle!

The eerie cold I felt when I killed Frostwing came back, making me weak. I could feel a vengeful emotion crawl under my pelt. I could feel my eyes tingle as they changed color from icy blue to stone gray, with a trace of scarlet lingering. My fur bristled to their tips, making me look twice as big as before as my dog-like ears erected back as I could hear even better that way.

"Lostsong?" Nightwing murmured. She must have awakened when I caterwauled. "What are you yowling about?"

Berrystripe seemed to have woken up too. She padded out from her nest and arched her back with tiredness but then threatening. It took her two seconds to realize what was happening to me, that I was losing the fighting instinct to kill.

"Come on, Nightwing," Berrystripe called calmly, however, her eyes blazed with full-blown fear. "Get out of here."

I began to struggle against the urge to sink my claws in Berrystripe's throat to destroy the frosty coldness that made my body weak, and the instinct that made me uncontrollable. The fear that brought life to her eyes was too much though. Even though she tried to hide her fear-ridden voice, the smell that poured off her, I saw it in her eyes.

I lunged.

Disappearing from the world, and with that, I knew the death of many cats would follow.

xxxxx

I didn't know where I was. One moment I was in the medicine cat den, in the next I was surrounded by darkness. This place was frightening for I could hear caterwauls of fear, see light fading in a distance, even feel the warm, sticky blood under my paws. The cats dying in my mind called out to StarClan for help, but the ones that did this were the first to die.

"Great StarClan," I gasped when I heard a choking cry and her green eyes flash with pain. "What is happening?"

Another voice answered; one I haven't heard for many moons.

This cat was Snow. She had grown as I did. Her white pelt was longer now, glistening with the stars in her pelt. However, only four stars shinned in it. I blinked and two more stars added to her pelt.

"You may have heard you are killing your Clanmates," Snow meowed sadly. "The stars in my pelt show that you had killed six cats so far: Frostwing, Mellowkit, Timberpaw, Yewpaw, Birdfeather, and Berrystripe."

Snow, the kit I used to play with in my dreams, purred softly. She stood to her paws and rested her nose on my shoulder. "I can see dozens of more stars joining Silverpelt, Windkit. It will all be because of you."

I blinked and felt her touch no more. At first I thought I was seeing her future, she had touched my shoulder.

I was down at the ThunderClan camp, looking from Highledge.

I could see blood staining the ground scarlet, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. I saw myself attack Groundfoot, the deputy, as another warrior, Rubynose, jumped on my back. He didn't have time to hook his claws into my pelt as I pulled off a move no other cat could have done. I reared up and managed to grab the tom's scruff, killing him faster then I had even known it could have been.

I gasped as I saw how much I looked like a monster.

Two apprentices leaped at me, I couldn't tell who they were. I was too focused on my face.

With a slash of my claws, both cats fell to the ground withering. My claws had slashed their throats. They had no hope of living with those deep gashes.

"Stop it!" I cried as I fell to my paws. "Stop this!"

"I can't," Snow murmured as three more stars blinked in her pelt. I was back with Snow now.

When she took a pawstep forward again I pulled back. "Stay back!" I warned, hysteria rising in my throat. "Don't touch me again! I don't what to see any more!"

Snow bristled, her lip drawn back into a snarl, "Every time you see the stars, Windkit, your power grows! Now you cannot control it, you had seen too much, killed too many. The stories StarClan had told your mother were all lies, to cover up the past. You are StarClan's shunned kit, yes, but that is the only truth in this story.

I tried to understand her words, that what StarClan said was a lie, what was the past that they were trying to cover up? What StarClan had told Amberstar and Berrystripe a lie?

"How?" I spat. "What is the truth? Are you apart of StarClan?"

Snow's eyes flashed for a moment, from light, into darkness. Even her snowy pelt disappeared to show a ragged white she-cat. Her eyes shredded nothing, as though they were soulless. She looked sick, ears erected back in fear, paws blacker then shadows, but what made me gasp. Her pelt was long and matted, as though she hadn't washed herself in moons.

It was her face that sent a pang of fear into me. It had black markings around its face so dark it seemed as though the darkness it lived in carved into its pelt, never to be erased until death.

Just like me.

"Windkit, you do not understand my past," she growled darkly as the past figure of Snow reformed back to normal. "I am not a cat from StarClan, nor the Place of No Stars. I come from the Pack of Snag and Lure. I am a mere follower. Seeing the future of cats I touch because of Orza's eyes, Eniz feeding on the corpse left behind by the Pack. I lived in deeper shadows, hovering on life for I lived even past my time. When I actually died, no StarClan cats greeted me. I hover over the line, just like you."

Snow gave a rumbling growl as she spat, "We are not talking about my past, Windkit! I was born to be a rogue! You had a choice; you came out even after our warnings. I tried to stop you. Now the monster within you will never stop now, even if the clouds cover the stars."

I let a growl rumble in my chest as she stepped forward. "I'll find some way. I promised Nightwing."

I blinked and gasped at how more stars gathered on her pelt. "Nightwing is dead now."

"DON'T LIE!" I caterwauled. I unsheathed my claws and bared my teeth in anger for her cruel lie. "SHE'S HEALING IN THE MEDICINE DEN! SHE SURVIVED!"

"How can you keep secrets with a dead cat, Windkit?"

I didn't answer.

"Amberstar and I had warned you of this. The next night the same thing will happen. You can't escape it now. Every night cats will die." She stopped and spat darkly, "Until the day _you_ die."

**I am making a story based on the past before Lostsong was born from Snow's P.O.V. Watch out for it after this story is done; I have a sneak-peek on my profile.**


	22. Chapter 21: A Warrior's Word

Chapter Twenty-One: A Warrior's Word

When I heard Snow, a cat that had the spirits of the ones I had killed in her pelt, tell me that nothing could stop me from another attack was overbearing.

I sat on top of Highledge and looked below at the Clan. The remaining warriors and apprentices mourned and cried over the lost cats. Rockpaw and Mudpaw whispered, with emotion quickly filling their eyes as they looked down at Nightwing's body. Wingflight curled his tail around his two brace warriors and murmured softly.

Redstar, the leader of ThunderClan, was dead.

Who would lead this Clan now when I killed the deputy, Groundfoot, too?

As for Berrystripe, a warrior or apprentice will have to become the next medicine cat and train under a different Clan.

With ShadowClan so hostile, they would never allow a ThunderClan kit to learn from their medicine cat.

ThunderClan was now left without a leader, deputy, medicine cat, six warriors, and two apprentices: Redstar, Groundfoot, Berrystripe, Birdfeather, Rubynose, Reedtail, Mistear, Icetail, Whisperfang, Gingerpaw, and Icypaw.

What would ThunderClan do now?

I saw Shallowheart gaze up at me; her pelt never looked so dull. I had her exiled on false auctions, all because she was a kittypet. However, her eyes weren't as dark and uncaring as before. She watched the Clan with emotion swirling through her whole body. She stood to her paws and padded toward Minysong who yowled with Bubblepaw over the lost apprentice.

For once, Shallowheart wrapped her tail around the distort queen and kit; let the queen lean against her. Shallowheart began to lick Minysong's ear in intent to comfort her. It seemed to calm her down.

I stood to my paws and leaped down from Highledge.

All around the cats stopped what they were doing. I felt stares, eyes, and fear drill into me. Rockpaw, they cat that was once my friend, arched his back and hissed at me. Unsheathing his claws and growling at every pawstep I took.

I began to leave ThunderClan camp, to go for a walk. Just a walk, I would probably return, probably not.

The choice was _mine_ to make.

As the clouds circled over, I quickly bolted into a run.

I killed her.

The one cat I loved was dead by my paws.

I continued to run past ShadowClan territory deep into RiverClan territory. I couldn't stop. I would remember last night. The cries, the blood.

I couldn't handle the grief!

It began to build up in me; I gave a loud caterwaul and fell to the ground. I was crying like a kit halfway in RiverClan territory. I didn't care. It was all going to end soon. I was in enemy territory, I looked like a monster, and a patrol would come back and wipe me out.

Only when the rain started to pour did I realize I was a threat to every Clan. If I stayed here, in the forest, I would kill every cat by this lake.

What if I left?

Would they be any safer?

No. I would keep killing. Every night, I only had one option.

I dragged myself to my paws and padded through the forest until I reached a river. My mind wondered back to when I was a kit, shielded way by shadows. I touched Amberstar one night and didn't see her. That was because Amberstar drowned, hidden from other eyes but Scarletstar.

I bent my head sown and lapped up some water and blinked.

Cats, dozens of them, screeching, slashing, and clawing at one another, letting their wild instinct take over. I saw Frostwing; her pelt was marked with claws and matted from the drying blood. This was the past. I was seeing the opposite of the future, why?

The Scarletstar appeared in my sight battling Amberstar. The two she-cats torn at each other's pelts fueling their rage at every slash. Amberstar opened her mouth into a wild caterwaul, yowling each word with venom, "Why did you kill him?"

Scarletstar's reply was filled with confusion, "I didn't kill anybody!"

"You-killed-Rainstar!" Amberstar bit into Scarletstar's shoulder, missing her neck by a kit step.

The white she-cat's scarlet eyes glazed in pain. As all of this was happening, the river was rising. The whole camp was becoming submerged and the fleeing cats of ThunderClan have become trapped. I looked back at my mother, her amber eyes shown lifeless, "I though we were through with Snag and Lure. Yet you killed again!"

"I didn't kill that flea-bitten ShadowClan leader! He was found dead in my territory but not by my claws. It was a fox that killed him. I was just the one to bring him back."

A caterwaul of surprise escaped Amberstar's muzzle as the river gripped her, pulling her under the current. Scarletstar gave a yowl too, and jumped in after Amberstar.

My heart raced with what I had heard, seen. Scarletstar didn't kill my mother; she was swept by the current. Scarletstar had tried to save her.

However, through this whole sence, one thing struck out. Snag and Lure, they knew of it.

Snag and Lure?

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes to see a small, slim ginger warrior on the other side of the river. Water drenched his pelt as though he just swam across the river. When he saw my face, he gave a shocked cry. However, he was different.

He shook his head and meowed, "You better cross now, before the water rises. The safer side is over here. I don't care what Clan you're in just come on. I don't want to see a cat drown."

He padded closer to the river that separated us and meowed, "I'll help you across if you want."

"Wait," I cried as I saw him take a step in the river. He backed away. "I want to stay over here. My Clan's that way."

Then a thought raced through my mind.

"Actually, I want to talk."

The tom sat down, his ear flickering in pure annoyance as he meowed, "Well hurry, I want you to get out of our territory."

"I respect that, I shall leave soon," I meowed stepping closer to the rising water. "I am, Lostsong, half ThunderClan, and half ShadowClan. Son of Amberstar and Rainstar."

The warrior gave a surprised grunt.

"When I leave, I will bring the threat that can kill you with a simple glance at the sky down. I shall save the Clans with one movement."

The ginger tom stared at me, bewildered, "How can you do that? Wait, what is the threat?"

I paused for a moment and felt the water begin to lick up my paws; I shivered.

"At the next Gathering share my words with ThunderClan, tell them I'm sorry. For me to do this will take all the weight off my shoulders. For I am the threat that can kill you with one glimpse toward the sky. I shall end it with one step."

The warrior gave a surprised yowl as I plunged into the river.

Its current sucked me under with so much force that I had no chance of coming back up. My lungs began to scream in pain as instinctively I tried to resurface. Darkness surrounded me, pulling me away from the light.

I felt lightheaded.

The world was disappearing.

Just as I will.

For this are the last couple of moments in my life.

The last couple of seconds when the forest had a dangerous creature in it.

I have no regrets.

_'Nightwing, Timberpaw, Berrystripe, Rainstar, Amberstar …I shall be with you soon.'_

**I am soo sorry for updating so late today. Something came up and I didn't come home till now...One chapter left. I have an author's note after it too. Please read it, I will be very happy if you do! (and if you review too!)**


	23. Chapter 22: Peace at Last

Chapter Twenty-Two: Peace at Last

"Come here," I, an old ginger and brown spotted elder, meowed. My muzzle that used to be brown glimmered in white, as the kits would say it looked like I shoved my muzzle in snow. Even my green eyes were dull now, but still sparked with life. The years have seemed to fly by, and I wished I was a kit again. Well, not an apprentice though. That time was the most fearful of my life. Cats dying, fights, and even blamed exiles.

I am not complaining though, I was the one of the lucky ones to live to tell this story to the kits that are born now. This generation of kits that pad before me approached to hear a story that deserves to be told.

This was my first day in the elders' den, it was comfortable, cozy, and I get to share it with my friend, Mudpelt. He was asleep, his brown pelt was almost covered with gray hair but we are happy now. I am old, I won't deny it. I should have been in here six moons ago, but I wanted to wait until my first and last kit was an apprentice before I retired.

The two kits I have called forward raced toward me, pawing and nipping at each other as they tried to reach me first. They loved our stories, but I saved this one for last, for tonight was their apprentice ceremony.

"I wish to share a story with you," my voice cracked softly as I admired the youth in these cats. "One you shall never allow yourself to forget. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Autumnleaf," a black kit with a single white patch on her chest purred. It still stuns me, how much she looks like her. The one cat that stuck with him until the end.

I remember my Clanmate, Rockpelt. He died in battle, but before that tragic day, he was able to tell the kits of his sister, Nightwing, that had died with so many others. As his kits grew up, his son, Barkfur named this kit before me after her.

Nightkit's brother, Cinderkit, shuffled but nodded. I shall never forget these two kits. Even if StarClan takes me, I would guide their pawsteps and even their kits after that.

"Now you see," I croaked. "Back, many seasons ago, there was an apprentice named Lostsong."

"That's not an apprentice," Nightkit purred humorously. "He was a warrior!"

"Oh, that's right," I purred hoarsely back. "You have your apprentice ceremony tonight don't you, Nightkit and Cinderkit?"

They nodded and squealed excitedly for a moment but I continued, "Lostsong grew up like you and I did. However, he wasn't born into the Clan. You see, Amberstar, the leader of ThunderClan, was his mother. As for Rainstar, the leader of ShadowClan was his father. When he told us, nobody believed him; they called him Lostpaw. He was a good warrior at heart.

"Now, this got strange, at his apprentice ceremony, he fainted as soon as he touched his mentor's nose. Frostwing didn't do anything. It was because Lostsong saw her future; he saw her running away through the forest."

I purred as the kits—and soon to be apprentices—stared at me in awe, "Two days later Frostwing was killed and found in ShadowClan territory. The leader, Redstar, instantly blamed ShadowClan. Lostsong never could understand why though.

"Now, there was another cat, Shallowheart." I stopped as the kits paused for a snicker. "A full-blown kittypet; loved everything about herself. Lostsong saw that she had stayed away and accused her of the killings. After that, a ThunderClan kit, ShadowClan apprentice, and a ThunderClan apprentice, Timberpaw, were found dead. Lostsong was found there too but he wasn't dead, scratched up but not dead.

"Then he tried to warn Redstar that more cats were going to die."

"How did he know that?" Cinderkit scoffed.

I gave a rude grunt, "He saw the future, that's how! Now look, I'm getting ahead of myself." I shifted uncomfortably and snorted. As I settled down, I began again, "As all of this ShadowClan versus ThunderClan went about Shallowheart got caught trying to do a noble and foolish thing. Lostsong told the Clan everything he thought and before she could argue, she was exiled. ThunderClan thought they were safe now.

"Only then when Lostsong and his mate Nightwing-" Nightkit gave a small squeal as she heard about the warrior she was named after "- became warriors. They were Lostsong and Nightwing. All warriors have to sit in vigil their first night as warriors. We soon figured out that when Lostsong sees the stars he turns murderous. He attacked Nightwing with no control.

"Now they figured out who was killing everyone. Poor Lostsong didn't understand until Berrystripe, the medicine cat, told him. The cat was depressed ever since. One night, he killed too many cats: Berrystripe, the medicine cat, Redstar, the leader, and six other warriors, including Nightwing, and two apprentices I believe.

"Right then after he woke up did he realize what he had done. The noble warrior heard of Berrystripe's words and decided the only thing he could do to save the Clan was to leave. Lostsong drowned in the RiverClan river right after his mother.

"Now before you say anything, something rude about Lostsong or bad, hear this. Right before he jumped in a RiverClan warrior spotted him. He told the warrior about his past, and what he was going to do to change it, his last words were, 'To save you, to save every cat in this forest I am going to destroy the treat.'

"The warrior asked how and what was the threat, but Lostsong shook his head. 'At the next Gathering share my words with ThunderClan, tell them I'm sorry. For me to do this will take all the weight off my shoulders. For I am the threat that can kill you with one glimpse toward the sky. I shall end it with one step.'"

"And he drowned," Nightkit whispered. "So he killed himself because he couldn't run away?"

"No," I groaned as I moved to sit up. "To save the Clans. It was an unselfish sacrifice."

Nightkit and Cinderkit looked at each other in surprise. "I'll remember that story," Cinderkit promised. As they began to tussle and chase each other back outside, another cat padded in the elders' den.

This apprentice was the youngest in the Clan, newly named. He was tall and lean with a narrow muzzle, short dark gray fur and a handsome masked face. His ears were tall and seemed to catch the slightest sound. As for his eyes, they were an icy gray but warm and welcoming. If anything, his eyes shined past the point of happiness. This cat was very handsome.

"Hi son," I purred.

"Hello," the apprentice meowed excitedly back. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," I meowed groggily back. "I need you to tell me what you learned today from Shallowstar."

"Great StarClan," my son laughed. "I was afraid she was going to lose her last life when she tried to show me how to climb trees!"

"She's stubborn like you," I replied lazily. "Doesn't want to say she's old, yet."

As he rambled on about his day, I couldn't help but realize how much he looked like the noble warrior. I'm just glad that Lostsong had a second chance at life, to be a regular cat. Not a doubt in my mind told me that this cat in front of me doesn't have to same soul as Lostsong.

Lostpaw, my son, was sure to grow to be an amazing warrior.

**Yes, this is sadly the end. For some of your questions, Lostpaw and Nightkit _are_ Lostsong and Nightwing. They have received a second chance at life just like Cinderpelt. I didn't just want to end the story with the last chapter, which would have been too tragic… Don't forget to check out the new story with Snow in it, and then all that Pack of Snag and Lure stuff will make sense. It will be up next Friday. Everybody! Give a special purr to Wolfhorse! This person was wonderful, on time, caught tons of mistakes I would have missed. So if you review say thanks to Wolfhorse, my beta reader for this story! You're help has been greatly appreciated. I hope you all had enjoyed this story; it has been my favorite yet! (THANK YOU SOO MUCH WOLFHORSE!) **

**Troublestripe**


End file.
